Ties That Bind
by Delicross
Summary: Three friends set off to become the best they can be. Threw thick and thin the three of them fight, get lost, and have countless memories for the rest of their lives just by being with each other and meeting new people.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon- Challenges.

I don't own Pokemon but I do own the OC's. Andrew and Buttonz are real and don't mind me using them in my stories. ^___^

Chapter1

"CATCH YOUR POKEMON TODAY!" The blaring loud advertisement on the TV made me jerk awake, flailing my arms I swung toward the man who was laughing on the screen, knuckles made a dull clunk against the TV screen, a small suppressed laugh escaped followed by a series of shushing sounds from about four other people. Rolling over I rubbed my eyes to look at the images dancing across the TV that had somehow migrated from the desk it had been on last night to the nightstand teetering precariously supported by a stick. My eyes started to scan my room from my bunk bed. On the bottom bunk I shared with a friend of mine when she came over my eyes found the perpetrators, a curly mop of brown hair was visible behind my coat rack and some hideous pink shoes under my computer desk. My little sister and her friend had come over for the weekend. Groaning I rolled over all the way to push myself up onto my hands and knees. 17 years old, a late starter to being a Pokemon trainer but it was the only way out the house, a few of my friends where coming with me like Buttonz and Andrew. In fact Buttonz was laying next to me in the bed, wrapped up in her leopard blanket and her head buried into her purple pillow case, a set of stuffed animals crushed to her body by her arms. I smirked at her sleeping form, Shadow was on the floor his head rising off the blue pillow case he had slept with last night. "What..." He muttered sleepily but the rest of it was muffled from his head falling into the pillow. "Spirit! Time to get up!" My mom shouted from the front living room I could hear the slight constant click of her rocking chair beat against the wooden flooring. Today me, Buttonz and Shadow where going to the Pokemon ranch to get ourselves some Pokemon to start out fresh with. We'd be sorta hitch hiking our way to the ranch near some place called Pellet Town, it's where Ash Ketchum came from, he was sorta everyone's idol even if it was 30 years since he had become what might as well have been a Pokemon master. "Evaria.. OUT." I mumbled sleepily and the shoes below my desk twitched the brown mop of hair shook from behind the coat rack near the door. "Iyah sister, out so me and my friends change." I pointed toward the door and the shoes twitched. "Take your friend with you." I commanded and eventually the three year old came out from behind the coat rack with a pout like look on her face. "I have to get ready to go, I'll play with you later." Evaria's lower lip trembled in a pout before she pushed the chair out of the way and helped her friend out from under the desk.

Getting out of bed once the door was shut I groaned as my muscles protested to movement, sleeping in the same bed with Buttonz was rough sometimes. Kicking Andrew in the foot the guy jerked and groaned at me pulling the blanket over his head. "Get up nii sama." I replied and he smacked his lips but I kicked his foot again. "Ariba!" I shouted in Spanish at him the word I had been taught for 'up' in my Spanish class. "Spirit.. shut up.. it's not past noon go back to sleep." Buttonz protested but I bounced onto the bed to tug at the leopard blanket on her. "Nee sama! Get up!" I laughed and plucked at her face till she growled at me. "UP UP UP! Okaa san said we had too." I yanked Andrew clean out of his sleeping bag, he wasn't a very big guy but he was strong from his days of working out. Buttonz was the biggest of us, tall and solidly built she had long black/brown hair with blue eyes and pale skin but when she got out in the sun it turned dark. Andrew had short light brown hair and was curled up in his PJ's in an attempt to compensate for the lack of a sleeping bag. A knock came to the door and my dad opened the door moments later. His black curly mop of hair was the first I saw followed by a dark brown face. "You guys getting up?" His voice held a certain confidence to it, sure he hadn't raised me as a child leaving that to his mom who had adopted us as her own children while he got his life straightened out. "Yep." I replied and was grudgingly echoed by half asleep voices of "Yes sir." and "Yes dad." My two friends had basically been adopted into the house as family since we had met in my freshmen year of high school. So instead of two girls (me and Evaria) in the room it was really me, Evaria, Buttonz and Andrew living in the room when he didn't sleep out on the couch or we all moved into the front living. I'd graduated high school this year in June so my mom was letting me become a Pokemon trainer with my friends. Andrew was coming cause he had nothing better to do and I had asked him to come, it's not like he had anything in town to stay and do. "Good." My dad said pulling his head out and shutting the door. Andrew rolled over, shirtless as normal, grumbling softly about the lack of a sleeping bag this morning, he grabbed up his backpack and headed to the bathroom, swinging the door open and shutting it with a softness he'd always had. Buttonz rolled over, sat up, looked at me and groaned, it was a cool summer day and she hated getting up early. "Augh." she groaned at me and I laughed, most of the time I wasn't immediately awake but today I was, the warm sun washing into my room was so great. "Come on nee sama, uppity up up." I grinned at her as she groaned and laid on her back staring up at the wooden slats of the bunk above her.

Walking over to my dresser I started to fish around for what wasn't in the backpacks packed up sitting in my closet. A simple set of camo shorts, a black T-shirt with a dragon on it, a belt to hold the shorts up, (I'd been loosing weight since Andrew had coaxed me into keeping him company as he worked out), a matching black bandanna to go along, my new shoes felt a bit weird but I loved them, my mom had given them to me last night. "Spirit are you up yet?" came a voice and I opened the door to look at my mom, a shorter woman with gray in her hair, no teeth in her mouth and she had a old feel about her but she was my mom, taken me and my little brother in when no one else seemed willing too. Her blue house coat was wrapped around her and she gave me that purse lipped smile before wrapping me into a hug. "Oh, my big girl is growing up so fast. seems like yesterday I was changing your diapers."

"And that I was just meeting you, first girl to play to play on the football team in a long time." Shadow laughed, he had met me that way, only girl in the whole school who was willing to go out and take a unnecessary beating for two hours a day after school. "Or that I was sitting next to you in science class." Buttonz chimed in from the bed, getting out of bed in a set of tinker bell PJ bottoms with an ICP top. "When your done getting ready I have something to give you all." My mom planted a kiss on my forehead, snagged Andrew by the ear to give him one and Buttonz leaned over me to get one too. She even grabbed my dad and gave him, Evaria, and her friend a kiss. "Come on Buttonz hurry up and change." I said fidgeting with the cloth of my bandanna. Buttonz shrugged and ushered me out of my room toward the kitchen, grabbing Shadow as she walked, the faint scent of cinnamon rolls filled the house along with bacon, eggs, ham, cheese, milk and juice.

Gathering food on a plate I sat at the table with Andrew and Buttonz, forks and knives scrapping the heavy stoneware plates. "My god Spirit, you didn't get the best thing." Buttonz said pointing out my lack of hash browns. "Oh well, I guess I'll just die from the lack of hash browns." I replied with a bit of sarcasm and the three of us started to laugh. "Hurry up you three, I'm already dressed and ready." My mom came walking out of her room, jeans and T-shirt. "I thought we was walking.." I muttered and she shook her head. "No you're not going to walk to the ferry."

"It's just down the road." I mumbled and she looked up from tying her shoes up with a look that could kill. "Ok, we're not walking." I held my hands up and went back to eating. "Sister!" Evaria called walking from the back of the house where dad's room was. "What sister?" I called and she pulled something out from behind her back, a scribbled drawing of something, what it was I had no idea but she knew and was proud of it. "For you." She smiled proudly as her pig tailed friend looked at me with doe eyes. "Aww really? Thank you sister!" I leaned out of my chair to hug her and my younger brother came stumbling out of his room, PJ pants hanging off his ass and black hair tousled from sleeping, he walked to the bathroom, shut the door, walked back out and to his room. Rolling my eyes I let Evaria go "You take it with you?" she asked and I nodded my head. "Yeah I'll take with me." My sister laughed happily and ran back to our shared room with her friend. "You guys got everything?" I asked before taking the last bite of my eggs mixed with ham and cheese. Andrew nodded his head and Buttonz gave me the sign language yes, ( they had their mouths full). "SPIRIT! BUTTONZ! ANDREW!!" Came loud shouts from outside, the three of us looked up to see a gang of people starting to fill the front living room. Buttonz mom, dad, sisters and nieces and nephews, Andrew's uncle, aunt, sister and brother then our friends pushed into the house. "HAVE A GOOD TRIP!!" They shouted and the kids tossed confetti up into the air before they all converged on to us at the table. "Oh my god Spirit, I can't believe your leaving us!" My friend Red head shouted as she flung her arms around my shoulders. "It's only for awhile." I muttered and she made a face "Still," My friend Kai said putting hands on her hips as she came up on my other side. "We'll miss you." she grabbed my head and pulled me into a hug. Buttonz and Andrew where getting the same treatment from their family, hugs and kisses, promises to return with tales of adventure and the such. Eventually my mom came up behind me and pulled me out the chair by my ear to hug and kiss my forehead. My family was all tough love, damn Italian blood.

"To the car!" My mom called from the door, her blue eyes holding a steely quality. chugging down the rest of my juice I darted to the room, Buttonz was changing in it but it's ok, she had all the girl parts I had so eh no big deal. "Vamoose sister! Okaa san wants to go."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Buttonz replied as she pulled her pants up, back to me, I swung the closet door open to grab my big gray back pack. Swinging it onto my back I heard Andrew behind me and tossed him his black one from between my legs. "Thanks sis." He swung his backpack on and I tossed Buttonz's onto the bed before reaching up into the upper level of the closet to grab my wallet. I walked over to the computer desk to grab my cellphone, hooked up to the charger I pulled it out the wall and unhooked the charger so I could slip the folding phone into my pocket. Charger went into the side pocket of my backpack. "Come on you guys, mom is getting antsy." My dad called from the kitchen, filling his coffee cup with fresh coffee I smiled and nodded my head. Andrew grabbed his cellphone and so did Buttonz. "HEYA!" I shouted with a fist in the air before jumping forward and laughing "Onward defrosted tuna team!" We laughed and ran out to the car, everyone else was already at the ferry.

The ride to the ferry was spent in the back of the old car assuring my mom we would be fine on our way to pallet town and that yes we would get Pokemon who where suited to us so we could have fun with them. "Now I don't want you guys to get hurt." she told us for about the 50th time that day or maybe that car ride. "Hey mom, didn't you say you had something for us?" I leaned forward from the middle seat in the back, arms against the driver and passenger seats. "Oh yeah, in my purse." She pointed to the black and gray mini backpack. Grabbing it I flipped it around till I found the zippers. "The big pocket." I opened up the pocket and found a set of watch looking things. "They are brand new from the Sinnoh regions!" She said as we stopped at a red light. Green, black and purple. I knew Buttonz would want the purple one so I just handed that to her. "Spirit the green one is yours, Andrew yours is the black one. Their called Poke-Tech's you can add and customize to it as you go." My mom seemed so proud that she'd found something good. "Wow.. aren't these things expensive?" Andrew commented as he adjusted the black velcro strap onto his wrist like Buttonz was doing. "Yeah but I have connections and you all know that." Mom gave us that mischievous look and we grinned in reply.

Eventually we pulled up into the parking lot of the ferry, we lived on a island north of Cinnabar island, it wasn't on the main maps or really well known at all. Unbuckling seat belts and pushing at each other to get out of the car the three of us piled out onto the dirt of the ground. "Tickets! TICKETS!" shouted a man at the foot of the ferry waving his hat to be noticed over the small crowd. Everyone was on the docks to greet us good bye. I couldn't help but like all the attention, I was normally the quiet type who kept their heads down. Hell, even the PE teacher I didn't like from school was here to wish me off. Buttonz slung her arm over my shoulders and grinned, she was just as pumped as I was to go on an adventure, Andrew was too, I slung my arm over his shoulder and drew him closer. "The three of us," Buttonz said "POKEMON MASTERS!" She laughed and we grinned at her. "To the Pokemon league?" I asked and they nodded to me, hands in a circle "Promise." we all said in unison and laughed as we ran threw the crowd of family and towns people, It wasn't often that three friends ran off to become Pokemon trainers. Today was the start of a new journey for me and my friends, we'd probably show up on TV once or twice with the way we acted, maybe even in jail if we got to wild.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a ferry ride underway we get bored out of our minds on the deck but not for too long. Meet Professor Oak, chapter 2

Translations!

Ariba (Spanish) Up  
Nee sama (Japanese) sister lord  
Nii sama (Japanese) brother lord  
Okaa san (Japanese) Mom/mother


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Ch 2

I do not own Pokemon but I do own the OC's

Sitting on the deck of the ferry I held the map out for Andrew and Buttonz to look at. It was a rough drawn version of the one I had back home. "So, we'll be going to Pallet town to meet some Professor Gary Oak right?" Buttonz asked as she leaned forward to point toward the marking I'd made for towns. "Yep."

"And we'll get our Pokemon from him?"

"If I remember correctly yes we will."

"That's awesome."

"I think he owns the ranch thingy.. So I think we might have to work for him before we can get a Pokemon or something like that." I put the map onto the deck boards and pinned the two ends nearest me with my knees. "We're all good with that.. Hard work don't hurt." Andrew mused as he pinned the top left corner with his knee. blue eyes looking at the map closer. "How old is Professor Oak?" Buttonz pinned the top right corner with her hand and leaned over the map to add her own shadows to the rather colorful map I'd drawn. "I don't know, he was like rivals or friends or something with Ash."

"Thee Ash?"

"Yeah."

"That's so awesome." My friends continued to study the map and ask questions. We'd been to Cinnabar island once or twice, met the gym leader on a field trip but we'd never been to the main land so aside from what we'd learn in classes it was mainly a mystery. "I hope I get an awesome Pokemon." Buttonz mused silently as she sat back on her legs, a dreamy look on her face as she stared off into space. "I want a Growlithe, or a Ponyta." I smiled broadly as Andrew picked his head up from examining the region around Pallet. "I thought Fire types where hard to raise Spirit. I don't want you to get hurt." Big brother to the end, I swore Andrew would worry about me on his damn death bed. "But they are so awesome Nii sama!" I leaned forward in an enthused manner, he rolled his blue eyes upward. "I'm not saying their not cool or anything, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I promise I won't get hurt, you're the one into the dark types."

"Dark types won't burn you."

"No but they'll eat you alive."

"We'll I'm gonna make sure the Pokemon likes me."

"And I'll train my fire type not to burn me."

"God you guys sound like a married couple." Buttonz interjected with a groan, our bickering had drawn her from her wonderful little world of fantasy. "Yeah well, what kind of Pokemon do you want?" I crossed my arms and regarded her coolly, the sea breeze kept tugging at my hair sending it flying every which way. "Well.. I'd like one of those Sinnoh Pokemon.. the purple cat looking thing?"

"Oh that thing?"

"Yeah.. it's my favorite color." Buttonz grinned and we smiled at her, she was totally in love with the color purple. "Whats the Pokemon called again?" Andrew got his legs under him to just fall back onto his butt and stare past my head toward the direction we'd come from. "Ummm I think it's Glam..something." Buttonz replied to Andrew's question with a tilted head and puzzled frown. "Glameow?"

"Yeah something like that." Buttonz nodded her head toward me before I laid out on my back, shoe heel holding the map down against the breeze. "Good thing none of us get sea sick." I muttered offhandedly making Andrew and Buttonz laugh softly. "Yeah." They replied in soft lost tones.

A couple hours later and I was storming up and down the length of the ship next to Andrew in a race. We'd gotten so bored with the lack of cellphone signals and playing with the Poke-tech's my mom had given us that we where racing each other. It seemed to amuse the crew greatly, watching three kids go stir crazy on their deck. "OH! What now!?" I shouted as I reached the stern just a step before Andrew did, he was doubled over hands on his knees gasping for breath. Sweat poured down his face and dripped onto the boards of the deck. "God you damn race horse." He panted between the words before letting himself fall over. "Oh has someone gotten slow?" I asked with a grin. We'd always been competitive during high school, it was 'I can do more sits up then you' or 'I can catch a ball better then you can!' and the such. It drove my mom crazy when it was just us in the house bickering over who could do something better. It never came to blows, Andrew just wasn't the fighting type and I could basically wake him up in the middle of the night to tell him I had to go pee or something stupid like that and he'd just roll back over saying 'ok'. I smiled down at the older male with a triumphant look as Buttonz came up and slung her arms around my shoulder with a bored sigh. "Sister." She whined at me "Where did you put that food?"

"The sammiches?" I tilted my head to look at her as she nodded her head eagerly. It was almost dinner time if my watch was right. "It's in my backpack.. or it should be.."

"No, I checked."

"Andrew you got the food?" I asked and he lifted his head to shake it at me. "You checked your own bag?"

"Yep."

"Then we must of left it."

"How could we of left the food?" Buttonz whined and fell over to drag me down to the ground with her. "I don't know, we just did." I leaned back against her as she complained softly to herself about how she now lacked her favorite Japanese foods. Rolling my eyes I looked up at the sky, it was turning a dark purple toward the east but it was alight with fire in the west. Sometimes I loved sunsets. "We can eat what the ferry has cooked."

"Augh, fine." Buttonz sat up and yanked my bandanna off my head to start toying with my hair, she was so weird at times, in the four years I'd known her she always had to be doing something or she'd get crabby most of the time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late the next day before the ferry docked a bit south of Pallet town, the late evening sun was killing my eyes, I put my arm up to block the rays of the sun halfheartedly before Andrew tapped my shoulder. My older brother pointed toward the mainland. Wow Pallet town was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. Trees towered around the town. houses where one and two stories tall but I could see the red dome top of a Pokemon center, the blue roof of a Pokemon mart wasn't visible yet. "WOW!" I shouted and put a hand to my head leaning back from the railing, my head hit Buttonz's stomach as she came up behind me. "It's huge! Think of all the hot guys Spirit!" She laughed and leaned over the rail in an attempt to see better. Andrew rolled his eyes, "It's ok Andrew, We'll get you a hot guy too." I laughed as he twitched. "Nope, that's ok." he said with a smirk on his face. "Do we stay at an Inn or a Pokemon center?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well.. We don't have Pokemon so I guess we stay the night at an Inn." I turned to look toward Buttonz who nodded to my answer. "Who wants to swim the rest of the way!?" I shouted as I started to walk backwards as if I was gonna make a run for the rail. "NO!" my older siblings shouted and I made a running motion, in a matter of seconds I was knocked flat on my ass by both of them. OW. "Oh my god you guys, I wasn't serious.." I groaned as I gasped for air and the two of them looked at each other a bit guilty. "Well mom would of killed us if she found out you swam nearly two miles to shore."

"I know I'm stupid to do that kind of stuff on the ferry to and from Cinnabar but those waters aren't infested with god knows what." I replied and Andrew arched his eyebrow at me. He'd been with me on that field trip. It had been AWESOME! Coming home from Cinnabar island at the tale end of the school year, the water had been perfect for it. The teachers hadn't let us go swimming in the whole week we'd been there so I took the opportunity to go do some diving right off the ferry rail. Shirt and all. Andrew rolled his eyes at me before one of the crew members walked up behind us. "We'd appreciate if ya didn't go diving off the rails of our ferry again Miss." I tilted my head back to look at Borus, the man who'd had to send his Squirtle after me cause I wouldn't take the life lines when I had jumped the ship. "Ah, don't worry Borus, got my guard dogs here to make sure I don't do anything stupid this time." I smiled up at the man, he'd been pretty worried when Squirtle had used water gun to shoot me back up onto the ship deck. "Your speed boat is here so get everything ready." Borus held his hand out to yank me up to my feet. We gathered all the things we had and boarded the speed boat in under 10mins.

Surprisingly the speed boat bobbed so much against the swells of the ocean that I got sick off the back of the boat. Standing at the back of the boat with me was Andrew I smiled softly at him, we only had a couple more minuets of it to go. "I hate boats.." I muttered and let out a sick sounding burp. He laughed and patted me on the back. "At least you ain't fell off the back of the boat."

"True.." I reached into my backpack and pulled out a water bottle, gargling I spat off the side of the boat, the faces I made where priceless sometimes. "I'm sorry you got sick kid.." The captain of the boat said as the boat jumped a huge wave and landed roughly on the stiller waters below. "Nah it's ok, not your fault." I shrugged softly before taking another drink of the water. "YEAH WOO! HIT THAT BIG WAVE UP THERE!!" Buttonz shouted and pointed toward a rather big swell that was heading up to the right of us. "You wanna capsize my boat don't you?" Laughed the woman as she spun the boat's controls so we no longer went against the swells but with them toward land. "Awww." Buttonz sat back in a twisty chair behind the captains seat and remained silent for the rest of the trip to the shore.

Before the boat could even be moored against the dock I was clamoring toward the dock, my shoes hit the boards of the dock and I dropped to my knees rubbing my face against the worn down boards. "Sis ." Andrew waited till I looked towards him. "Lands that a-way." he pointed to my right and I blinked before getting to my feet and darting toward the hard pavement of the dock area. "Pfft, Spirit don't know what a good boat ride is." Buttonz shrugged and hopped off the boat. I rolled my eyes at her. "Thanks for the ride lady." Andrew waved as I ran up the dock to catch up to my friends. I could see Andrew and Buttonz ahead of me, I twisted and turned threw the people till I caught up with them. "ID please." A woman said in a crisp tone from my left. "ID?" I asked stupidly and she nodded her head. Blue hair cut short, different shade of blue hat with a black bill around it marked her as a police officer. "Oh um my name is Spirit." I smiled at her as I heard a loud bark, turning my head I looked toward the crowd that had gathered ahead. "I'm sorry but you can't come into town without an ID." The male officer said loudly over the crowd. "Please come this way." From the crowd parting I could see a set of police officers with Growlithes! They ushered Andrew and Buttonz back toward the woman who had asked for me ID. "You three don't have ID's?" The woman frowned slightly at us but I hardly noticed, I was too busy admiring the other officers Growlithes. "No." I heard Shadow say as I reached out toward the right Growlithe who turned it's head toward me with a curios look. "OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE!!" I shouted and plopped down right on the ground to cuddle the fire type dog to my chest so happily. The officers blinked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry about Spirit.. she has an obsession with fire types." Buttonz and Andrew reached down to grab me up by my arms away from the Growlithe. With a soft whine I tilted my head back to look at the lady officer who was smiling at me. "Well.. Wait a minuet, Spirit, Andrew and Buttonz?" she pointed to each of us. "OH! I know who you guys are, Professor Oak sent me an E-mail about you three coming from that little island north of Cinnabar?"

"Yep tha'd be us."

"Ok, then these are yours." The woman held up a finger for us to show some patience as she patted the back of her skirt and the front pockets of her shirt. "Drat." she muttered and turned on her heel to walk into a little mini police station. "Rupert do you know where I put those Pokedex's?"

"No ma'am."

"Oh here they are!" The woman said triumphantly as she came back out, three boxes piled atop one another in a precarious manner. "These are your new Pokedex's. They'll tell you every thing you need to know about the Pokemon in Kanto." she balanced the boxes into one hand and read a sticky note on the top one, handed it to Andrew, read the note on the second handed it to Buttonz then handed the last one to me. "Pokedex?" I muttered holding the slim box in my hand. The sticky note had my name on it. "Yeah it's a special electromechanical item that holds all the information of Pokemon in the Kanto region. Regions like Kanto and Sinnoh have their own too." She smiled at us. "They're also your ID's." Buttonz and Shadow let my arms go to inspect the boxes with both hands. I turned around with the box in hand. "It's in the box right?" I asked and the officer nodded. Finding the seam I wiggled my fingers into till I heard the tear of cardboard. Pulling the flap back I found a series of red and white balls within. Blinking at it I held one in my hand, was it a Pokeball? My fingers roamed the surface of the ball till it hit a small upraised area like a button. My thumb pressed it in and a small 'beep' announced the ball growing to larger portions. "Wow." Buttonz muttered as she fiddled with her purple and white Pokeballs. Andrew had blue and white. Custom Pokeballs where hard to come by. Reaching in further my fingers found paper.

_Dear Spirit,_

_Sorry your Pokeballs where not custom but you gave me no favorite color. Or much of anything to go on._

_Oak. _

Blinking softly in the failing light I saw the officers waiting to see what we thought of it. Placing the balls into my pants pockets I flung my arms around the female officer with a happy "Thank you police lady!" Andrew and Buttonz thanked all three officers happily. "Oh my name is Jenny, Officer Jenny." She smiled at me warmly before we ran off to find an Inn or something to spend the night in. We found one in the corner of the corner of the docking place. Small but nice the rooms where a bit cheap but they rocked. We shared a room. Buttonz in her own bed, Shadow in the top bunk with me on the bottom bunk. We'd figured that out the moment we walked into the room. A small table was set up in the corner with a phone and lamp. Across the room from the bunk beds was a TV set up on top of a dresser. A night stand stood by the head of the bottom bunk and one near Buttonz's bed too. I kicked off my shoes and plopped down onto my bed. I couldn't wait to see my Pokedex. I dumped the contents of the box onto my bed, Pokedex, instruction manual, a electronic map, and a sheaf of folded up papers. Once again my Pokedex was red since I had told the old man no favorite color, Buttonz was black and red with the letters ICP seemingly written in blood across the front. Andrew's had his name printed across the back with a set of dog prints across the front. Insert envy here. Oh well no need to get jealous. I could buy or trade things like that later in other towns maybe. Opening the Pokedex I let my fingers trace over the key pad. A small thumb print scanner and the like sat on the inside of the door of the Pokedex. The screen lite up with a beep

"Greetings Trainer 1805 3431 4440." the electromechanical voice greeted. Out of a small orb at the top a hologram of a chibi character appeared. Things had so gotten Hi-tech since Ash had been around! "I am Pokedex, your Pokedex." The little chibi man danced around on his holographic pad in greetings. "Wow, is that my ID number?"

"Yes Trainer 1805 3431 4440, 1805 3431 4440 is your number."

"Do you know my name?"

"Spirit Fair-Wind."

"Yep."

"Input command."

"Ummm.."

"Invalid command."

"Shut up."

"Invalid command." I groaned at the little AI old man. "Wow Spirit yours talks too?" Andrew asked from the top bunk. "Look at what mine is!" He waved the wolf hologram toward me with a typically pleased look on his face. "Does yours know your name?"

"Yep."

"How about you Nee sama, does yours know your name?"

"Oh my god yes! It's a talking ICP symbol! With a Hatchet man!" My friend squealed with delight and curled up with the Pokedex. "Mine is a cocky old man."

"I am not."

"See?"

Andrew laughed at me as I gave a sigh to the Pokedex that winked off as I set it down onto the pillows. "Lets go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"K, don't forget your Pokedex. Officer Jenny said it was our ID, someone else might want to know we are." Shadow climbed out of his bunk to land onto mine and then swing out by the small out cropping that his fingers could hold onto. I just scrambled across the bed and into my shoes. The three of of checked for money, room keys, Pokedex/ID thingy ma jigs before we left, cellphones and Poketech's where no big deal, we hadn't taken those more then four feet away from ourselves since leaving the island.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Gary Oak, the grandson to Professor Oak. Rival to Ash Ketchum and leading Pokemon authority in Pallet town, leader of the regional exchange of Pokemon trainers. Find out what I'm blathereing about in Ch3!


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Ch3

Something woke me up, and there it was again! A long drawn out snort and rasp of a snore, my eyes opened, gray light filtered in threw the window, a stormy day's light. Sitting up my head grazed the bunk bed supports above my head. I slouched back to grope along the floor for my Poketech. I found it, the military reading clock read off 9AM the small pixel Pikachu in the corner flicking a ear. "Hey." I said quietly and a soft snore greeted me. If we didn't get up now we'd be late to Professor Oak's place. Pushing myself out of bed my feet touched the cold flooring and I groaned. I so didn't want to get up but I had to. Climbing up the ladder I pushed and poked at Andrew. "Nii sama, get up." I muttered sleepily as his blue eye opened to look into mine. "What time is it?" He asked sleepily. "Nine something."

"Mmmm ok." He rolled back over, he'd get up it was Buttonz that was hard to get up. "Nee sama." I poked at her and she jerked. "What?"

"Get up."

"Why?"

"We have to go to Oak's place 'member?"

"Yeah, yeah ok." She yawned and stretched before sitting up with a sleepy look about her. I wondered over to my backpack and stripped out of my PJ's tossing them onto the bed. I slipped into long jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a flame in the middle of it. Buttonz was pushing herself out of bed "Spirit, hand me my bag." Andrew mumbled from the top bunk, I walked over to the black backpack and tossed it up to him. "Thanks," a yawn punctuated his next word "sis." Stretching I walked over to my bed and sat down folding my clothes up before stuffing them into the backpack. Slipping my shoes on I opened my backpack again to get my coat. "It's gonna rain, you guys might wanna dress warm." A series of grunts was my wonderful reply but my siblings did as i suggested and dressed rather warmly. Together the three of us walked down the halls for breakfast. It was just oatmeal, juice, fruit and some toast but we ate it and left with thanks and payment to the inn keepers. Entering the soggy air of the day I yawned loudly feeling my jaw crack. "Man.. it's not even noon yet.." Buttonz complained and I looked over at her. "Well.. at least we get Pokemon out of it.."

"True." she replied as we walked down the roads of Pallet town, flower shops, homes, found the Pokemart, museums and the like lined the roads and eventually we found the road to the lab. Pushing the glass door open I poked my head, I couldn't see anyone but yet I knew someone was there. Andrew and Buttonz followed in after me, each of us looking at other directions. "I don't think he's here Spirit."

"No he's here.." I muttered and suddenly a loud crash of things in the back sent us to jumping. Out of the back came three Pokemon, three Pokeballs rolled out of the backroom. The Pokemon looked at us with those big eyes indicating not a lot of experience in much of anything but they where just so cute! They weren't like the normal stater Pokemon I had ever seen or heard about. A Ponyta, Sneasle and a bug. Maybe they weren't starter Pokemon? "Blasted wily things." the voice of a old man came from the back and we walked toward it to see a gray haired old man getting up. Fixing a set of glasses he looked toward us and blinked. "AH!! Yes Spirit, Andrew and Buttonz yes?" The old man shuffled forward and looked us over his eyes seemingly sizing us up like a new stock of something that just came in. I looked toward Buttonz and Andrew, they didn't like being looked over like cattle all that much either but they held still. "Dad!!" Came a loud shout from the back room and a small little girl with brown pigtails came out carrying a basket of what I would assume to be empty pokeballs. "Ah yes this is my youngest daughter Amy." He shuffled over to a round thing that had pokeballs in them. "This way, this way." He mumbled motioning for us to follow. We walked over and looked at the just above waist high machine. Above it just above our heads was a projector. "I am proud to tell you three that we have a international exchange going on with the regions such at Johoto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and threw that you can go to the other regions if you so choose to do so." Oak chuckled happily to himself. "Now, if you will sit down." He pointed to a set of stools that was sat down on. The lights dimmed and the screen lite up. "Pokemon trainer! You are the new generation to the Johoto, Sinnoh, Kanto, Hoenn trainer exchange! Today you will be seeing all four types of starters and the regional lay out of the areas each Pokemon comes from." Silhouettes filled the screen, about 16 in all. First off is your region starters Kanto. You have Squirtle the water Pokemon, Bulbasaur the grass type and Charmander the fire type." The silhouettes of each Pokemon lite up and expanded to see them better. A turtle, a dinosaur looking thing and a lizard with a flame on it's tail. "Kanto's starter pokemon are Chikorita the grass type, Cyndaquill the fire type and Totodile." Again images enlarged for us to see. "Hoenn, Treeco the grass type, Torchic the fire, and Mudkip the water." I hated explenations of things and was sliding out of my stool boredly. "Do we have to get a starter Pokemon?"

"You can always go out and catch your own Pokemon."

"Sweet, can I go do that?" Prof, Oak's jaw dropped a bit and he sized me up like I was a bit out of mind. "You turn down a free Pokemon?"

"It's too easy, I don't want to have something easy." I shrugged my shoulders and he eyed me oddly. "Well I do have a Pokemon that causes too much trouble for me to really keep it..I can't really bring myself to just letting it loose.. Want to see if it's your style my girl?"

"Hells yeah, lets rock!" I jumped to my feet and tossed my arm in the air. Oak chuckled and turned to a machine in the back of the room. Typing a bit a loud whirring sound emitted from it and a pokeball shot out to beam me right in the head. Falling over my head hit the back of my stool and I groaned from the floor, Buttonz and Andrew leaned over me worriedly but I started to laugh and both of them sighed, so typical. Andrew leaned over to pick up the pokeball. "You should get that fixed Professor Oak.. that could hurt someone." Oak waved a hand as Buttonz yanked me to my feet shaking her head. "Dude.. that was wicked." I laughed and rubbed my head where the ball and made a lovely bruise. "What kind a Pokemon is it?" I asked as Andrew handed me the pokeball. "A dark fire type, it's known as Houndour, open the pokeball and see him." Oak waved a hand and I tossed the ball around in my hand, pressing the ball's center button it enlarged and I tossed it to the ground, the ball flew open and then back to my hand. A white light showed at first and then formed into a dog shaped Pokemon, black with reddish nose and belly it had what looked like bones decorating it's head and back, it even had bracelets! "Oh wow! He's awesome looking!" I crouched down on the floor and held a hand out toward the Houndour, it was just a baby from the large eyed look it gave me before it started to growl at me. "Aww it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." I didn't move and just held my hand out. "Do you have any food I can use?" I asked looking toward oak who nodded his head, His youngest daughter brought me the food I requested and I pushed it toward the baby Houndour. It sniffed it and slowly began eating, After a bite or two I pulled the bowl closer to me, it followed, again and again I did this until the little Houndour was near me. I reached out and scratched it's head gently. "Wow Spirit.." Andrew crouched down near me and looked at the Houndour and then Buttonz too crouched near my side to look at the little puppy dog like Pokemon that was busy eating from the bowl. "Extraordinary." Oak muttered before looking at two of my friends. "I suppose you'll want to catch your own Pokemon or get a different Pokemon then the starters?"

Andrew and Buttonz looked at each other before nodding their heads a bit sheepishly, we where not really the kinds of kids who made others go out of their way for our own happiness. "Then follow me." I sat on the floor as my brother and sister where lead away into the back. Houndour finished it's food and let out a belch before falling over onto it's rump and looking around sleepily before giving me such a baby whine that I couldn't help but get one of those 'awww' feelings. "Come here." I said and clicked my tongue, getting to it's feet drowsily it fell over into my lap in a dead sleep. It was so cute. Picking up the Houndour gently I held it in my arms, hardly reaching from elbow to palm I petted the little baby in his sleep. Eventually Buttonz and Shadow where led back out to the front. Around Buttonz's neck was a snake that was testing the air with its long pink tongue. Behind Andrew came a small black thing of a Pokemon that was rather common on the mainland of Hoenn. Poochyena if I remembered correctly. "Oh their so cute." I stood up with Houndour in my arms but Oak was shuffling around the room getting papers and the like. "I need you to sign these papers as formal documentation that you obtained your starter Pokemon" He laid a stack of papers out for each us.

About an hour later we walked into the large group of press, camera's flashed, mics where pushed into our faces and voices shouted out different questions. Poochyena freaked out and Ekans coiled around Buttonz' neck with a loud hiss, Houndour opened his eye and growled softly before slipping back into a nap. What where all these people doing here? "Whats your name!?"

"What are you feeling now?"

"What are you pokemon!?"

"What are you going to do now!?"The questions flew and I blinked as another bright camera flash blinded me. Slowly the crews grew quiet and I rubbed the spots out of my eyes. "I...." The mics pushed forward to catch what I was gonna say. "WANT YOU TO BACK THE FUCK OFF! Fuck dude." The mics flew back and I fished the pokeball from my pocket to return my Houndour to it's depths. "First off my name is Spirit Fair-wind." The others told them their names and eventually we got threw the flood of questions eventually and when Professor Oak came out we made our escape. A man came out of the shadows laughing softly. "New trainers who get Pokemon from Professor Oak are rare.. I bet the press had a field day with you." He chuckled softly and I rolled my eyes slightly, more people who knew what we where, just freaking great. "Who are you?" Andrew asked taking a step closer in a protective manner toward me and Buttonz. "Just a curios person." The old man smiled and backed away. "I have something to show you if you're interested."

"Like what?"

"Come see." I looked toward Andrew and Buttonz who looked at me before we stepped forward after the man. He led us down side streets to an open area. "Let me show you how to catch a Pokemon." He began searching the grass for a Pokemon. A Rattata darted out all hisses and shows of power toward the old man. "Go Bella!" The man tossed his pokeball a few feet in front of him, a green flowery looking Pokemon appeared. My Pokedex whirred in my pocket and I pulled it out. "Bellsprout, the grass/poison type." I opened the Pokedex to see a better view of the Pokemon about 10feet ahead of me. The old man was dancing around on his hologram pad as words filled the screen. Not enough information for any further information to be presented. "Rattata, the normal type, thee mouse pokemon. It is known to take food and other items from stupid travelers." I looked up as the Bellsprout danced around in swaying manner, "Now first you have to get the pokemon's HP down." I knew what HP was, Hit points from like games and stuff. "Battle information processing." The old man on the Pokedex chimed at me. A bar of information showed up on Bella and the Rattata. The old man who had the Bellsprout looked over his shoulder at us. "So since you need to bring it's HP down an attack is best. Bellsprout! Vine whip!" Vines whipped out from the Bellsprouts body and slapped the Rattata across the body, leaving welts, it looked like it hurt and the bar representing Rattata went down. "The lower the HP of the pokemon the better chances of a catch." Both the old man in front of me and the one on the Pokedex announced to me. I looked up as the man dug around in his pockets. "Then you get a pokeball." he found one and tossed it at the pokemon in the middle of it's lunge toward his Bellsprout. The pokeball bounced off and shot a light out turning the Pokemon into a red light that sucked it's self into the machine. The ball started to shake and the button flickered wildly for nearly a minuet before it dinged. "That's how you catch a Pokemon. It's better to get the HP lower and give it a status ailment like poison or paralysis, sleeping and so on." The old man walked forward and picked up the ball before walking back over as I put my Pokedex into hoodie pocket. "Try your new Pokemon out, my name is Tyler."

"Spirit."

"Andrew."

"Buttonz."

"It's good to meet you." He smiled before walking off leaving the three of us to look at each other stupidly. The pokeball in my pocket started to shake and grow warm against the fabric of my pants. Yelping I pulled the pokeball out of my pocket, with an explosion of light the baby Houndour exploded forth and landed in a mass of white that slowly formed into it's off red and black body. Growling it looked accusingly at me like I had done something wrong. He lunged to attack my pants leg, at first I hardly noticed the needle sharp teeth in my leg but slowly I felt it and howled in pain. Apparently my howl was more of a challenge to it and it started to shake it's head in a wild attempt to tear a chunk out of my leg. Falling over I growled and reached for it but the Houndour bit deeper. "OW LET GO HOUNDOUR!" I reached again and this time Andrew and Buttonz where grabbing into the Pokemon and my leg but it wasn't letting go. Andrew tried prying it's jaws open but couldn't and Buttonz flicked it's nose making it growl and pull at my leg viciously, howling in pain I knew I was drawing attention but god damn it hurt! A man loomed over me suddenly making a shadow over my body. "I see your Houndour is being a pain.." I blinked up at the face of a gangly looking guy with blue eyes. A green bug looking Pokemon stood next to him. "NO really!?" I asked and reached down to grab at the Houndour, out of the pockets of my friends white lights flashed and their Pokemon formed near them, talking to the little Houndour that was trying to eat my leg! The man laughed and walked around to grab a hold of Houndour gently and started to rub the Pokemon's belly, after what seemed forever, Houdour let go of my leg and let out a wickedly loud burp. "There you go."

"What's your name?"

"Dave."

"Thank you."

"No problem, you should rub your Houndours belly after every meal until it's older... it'll get sick or mean if you don't."

"OK thank you."

"Stop moving your leg Spirit I have to see what Houndour did to it."

"He bit it." I kept my leg still as Andrew pulled my pants leg up and smeared the blood away from the bite wound. "I know that sister but he was shaking his head too.. he could of ripped or tore something." Andrew had a distant sort of sound to his voice as he poked and put pressure on the tears in my flesh. "I'll be fine."

"Just hold still."I groaned at my brother and laid on my back as Dave inspected Houndour a bit and started to talk to the green bug like Pokemon he called Scyther. "What do you think Scyther?" The Pokemon gave a shrug and replied to Dave by just vocalising the same word again and again in different ways or break up points, it was utterly confusing. "I agree, it will be a hard Pokemon to raise." Houndour started to growl and snap loudly toward Dave who held it expertly away from his body and just let the little Pokemon have it's tantrum. "Your gonna have to get stitches sis..and stay off your leg for a couple of days."

"Oh verjoli on a stick!" I groaned and Andrew let out a small growl toward me that caught his Pokemon's attention, Andrew knew what Verjoli was and how much I loved to tease him with my cussing, it didn't really bother him but he made a show of trying to have me act a bit like a lady or something. I really didn't know.. It was just a thing we did. Andrew helped me to my feet and just to be a stubborn ass I refused help with walking. Houdour sniffed at my face and whined at me. "Come here." I held my hands out and Dave gave Houndour over to me absently as he spoke with his Pokemon. Houndour licked my face in a sorry way and Andrew's Poochyena barked up him, the two started barking and growling in playful manner and I set him down. "Looks like Wolf and Houndour are getting along."

"Yep." I nodded my head as my brother whipped the blood he'd gotten on his hands off into the grass. Ekans slithered across to the two dog like Pokemon and they started to play. "We should get your leg looked at Spirit."

"Oh come on Andrew, that's gay."

"If you don't it'll get infected and I have nothing to help you, want it to get cut off?"

"No."

"Then we're going to the doctors."

"Damn."

"Owned." Buttonz commented with a snicker. "I'll hurt you so you can come too." I told her and she laughed shaking her head. "No I'm quiet alright."

"Really? I think you need a lovely kick to the teeth."

"Nope, I'm all good."

"Damn." Andrew and Buttonz laughed at my mocked defeat. I limped over to the Pokeball that should of contained Houndour but to my surprise the Pokeball fell apart in my hands. "Ooops."

"You broke it." Buttonz accused and walked over to attempt to fix it but it was busted, nothing was gonna fix it back together. Even thought it was broken we still had to fidget and fuck with it on the walk to the hospital, my jeans where ruined with blood, my shoe sloshed cause of it and Andrew was agitated cause I kept walking on it despite him telling me not to. Dave even attempted to carry me till I beat him in the head with the busted half of the pokeball.

Once at the doctors they told me the same thing that had so they gave me shot to ward off any kind of disease or sickness and then stitched my leg up and gave me a set of crutches. Houndour sat next to me the whole time his nose under my left hand. Poochyena stayed near Andrew and Ekans curled up around Buttonz's neck and head. "You all suck." I declared randomly and Andrew looked up from petting Poochyena, Buttonz shrugged and Dave cocked a brow. "It's been decided by fate, you all suck." I shrugged "You'll never help but be less then me, for I am sexy and talented."

"At running your mouth."

"It's a talent.." I protested at Buttonz as they laughed before the nurse came in giving me the crutches and sent us packing.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS!

Verjoli ( I don't know if it's spelt right or if I even prononce it right but I think it's Spanish for dick. I got it from Carlos Mencia)

Ch4. With Spirit's leg hurt what more could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Ch4

Sitting on my bed for about the fourth day in a row I was going crazy even if I was getting to know Houndour better; I had decided to name him Howler cause it was his greatest trait. If I didn't have him in my bed with me, he'd howl, if I was out of site.. he'd howl. The small little Houndour was getting his belly rubbed, he was so happy about it that his tail was wagging so much it made his entire body squirm. Lifting up the leg of my pants I inspected the healing bite wounds on my leg. Honestly I didn't think a baby Pokemon could do so much damage to someone as big as I was but apparently it did. Standing up I stretched happily, when Andrew and Buttonz where off getting god knew what from the Pokemarts and stores I could walk or rather limp around the room. I'd gone out in the hallway once and the Inn keeper had told on me so I stayed in the room. "What do you think Howler?" I asked and twirled around for no reason. Howler looked up from being eagled out on the bed and yipped at me, he always had something to say about anything. I was learning to recognize his happier sounds since he did them so much. A loud knock on the door announced Dave, he came over so often to check on Howler or me,, I never could tell but we had sort of made a unspoken agreement of me allowing him to check on Howler if he didn't tell Andrew and Buttonz that I was walking around without my crutches. "Ah I see Howler is growing!" Dave seemed so tickled to be able to watch Howler get bigger. "But you really should get off your leg Spirit, your gonna break it open again.. "

"I'm not putting a lot of weight on it." Dave rolled his eyes at my reply before he plopped down onto my bed next to Howler, his Scyther leaned back against the wall near the door with a sleepy way about it. "Would you like to battle?" Dave asked suddenly and I blinked at him, was he crazy? I didn't even know how to.. Yeah I had played war back when I was a kid but that had been without Pokemon.. sticks and the like fashioned into crude weapons that we'd wail on each other with. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how." Dave smiled and I smiled back, the guy had a contagious smile sometimes. "Grab your crutches and lets go." He stood up and Scyther became alert once again. Howler let out of a howl of challenge toward Scyther and darted forward but I put my foot forward to stop him from attacking the Scyther. Grabbing my crutches I gimped my way out of the room and into a small garden in the back. "I'll use one of my Pokemon that are close to your Houndour's level." Dave pulled a pokeball from his belt, and tossed it ahead of him. The Pokeball flew back to his hand as a Pokemon appeared. What it was eluded me but my Pokedex's insistant buzzing made me stop and pull it out. "Delibird." It stated with a picture of the Pokemon before me. "Delibird is a red penguin-like Pokemon with a sack-like tail. It has a patch of fluffy feathers on its chest that resembles a beard. Delibird has a white face with black rings around its eyes. Delibird's beak and feet are light-yellow."

"Well no shit.. I can sorta see that." I muttered and the old man on the hologram board grunted his white mustaches blowing out in agitation.

"As you can see Spirit, my Pokemon is Delibird..Your Houndour has a type advantage over it but seeing as how both of them are very young they don't know any element based attacks." Dave walked over to one end of the garden and I walked over to the other end. Houndour pranced after me happily wagging his tail. Would it be ok to have a pokemon so young learn to battle? In the wild they battled.. so it was ok right? My Pokedex started to shake to get my attention again. I ignored it till I could lean my crutches against a back wall and dig into my pockets to get it. The old man cleared his throat in an annoyed gesture as I opened the top to my Pokedex to read the information displayed on the screen. Both pokemon where level 1, Howler knew the moves Tackle and Growl. "Start." Dave called and his Delibird jumped around heading straight for Howler. "Watch out Howler!" The little Houndour spun around and started to growl, Delibird seemed to slow it's head long run into Howler but kept going. With a not so heavy hit to the head that the Pokedex registered as Pound Howler's HP dropped 5points. Gritting my teeth I shoved the Pokedex into my pocket and pointed to the Delibird that obviously had some battle experience. "Howler, Tackle!" I called as soon as the Pokemon was on his feet. Barking in agreement Howler ran toward Delibird and hit it square in the chest with a full body hit. Doing 10damage from what the Pokedex voice chimed in from my pocket. I didn't have time to read the stats on the screen. "Defense curl!" Dave called to his Delibird and the pokemon curled up into a little ball in the middle of the battle area. Tilting my head in confusion I pulled the Pokedex out but before I could open it Dave called out "Pound Delibird!!" The small bird flew out of it's little ball and brought a fist down onto Howler again. Jerking my head I shoved the Pokedex back into my pocket. "Tackle!" Howler did another full body launch at the enemy Pokemon. "Hp of team Pokemon, 15 left. Hp of enemy Pokemon 10 left." My next attack should hurt it.. if that defense curl didn't cut my Pokemon's attack too much.. "Growl Howler!" Once again the Delibird's Attack dropped. "Pound!" Three hp gone. "Tackle!" 4hp damage. Howler-12hp, Delibird 5hp "Tackle!" Howler darted at the Delibird and this time the force of the tackle slammed the little bird like Pokemon against a tree. My Pokedex whirred calling out "Critical hit!" and "Battle over."

"Howler has gained 26Exp, he is now Level 2. Opponent now owes 650 to Spirit Fair-Wind and Howler."The old man on the hologram pad danced around and colored hologram sparks shot around. Crouching I let out a whistle and Howler came bounding over to me. "Way to go Howler your such a good boy!" I petted the little Houndour and cuddled him to my chest happily, he showered with happy yips and a sea of licks to the face. Dave laughed at the two of us as he picked up his Delibird with gentle care and returned it to it's pokeball. "You did great Spirit, You'll be a great trainer though I'll have to get you back for this someday. Shall we be rivals?"

"Totally. You're a great trainer Dave, I'd be honored to have a rival like you."Holding Howler I walked over to him and we gripped hands in a silent agreement to be rivals from that day forward.

"Spirit!" Buttonz called from the sidewalk of the garden, with her stood Andrew, both of them grinning like idiots. "You where great Spirit!" Buttonz dashed over the rose bush and tackled me to the wet ground laughing. Andrew laughed as I kicked and squirmed under the weight of my older sister who was crushing me to the ground in a hug. "Oh my Nee chan is going to be great!" She yanked me to my feet and danced around with me. Andrew tackled for a hug knocking the both of us over into the cold mud of a garden patch. Laughing I felt the dirt and mud cake the back of my shirt. Dave even joined in on the dog pile laughing. Howler sat on the top of the pile his little tail wagging proudly. Slowly we stopped laughing at our own goofiness and started to get up, we helped each other up laughing at the mud caked on hair and clothes alike. "I call dibs on the shower!" Buttonz announced but Andrew laughed. "But Buttonz there is more one shower in the Inn."

"Oh, yeah."

"OWNED" I shouted and she grabbed me up in a hug to silence me. "GROUP HUG IN ZEH SHOWERS TONIGHT!" I laughed as Dave tossed his arms in the air but Andrew eyed him warily. The four of us stumbled into the Inn making sure or at least attempting to not track mud into the Inn's hardwood floors. My leg was bleeding so all three of my friends made it clear I wasn't going to walk on it and they made it impossible when Buttonz supported my left side and Dave my right. Both of them being taller then me lifted me a good two or three inches from the ground. Andrew grabbed my crutches. Growling softly I felt like a sack of potatoes between these two. The Inn keeper thought it was funny shit to watch my three friends overpower me. We gathered out clothes and under Buttonz eye I hopped to the showers and cleaned the area around my stitches. Andrew warned not to get them wet or they would hurt like a bitch. Taking my shower I didn't get my stitches wet and grabbed my clothes from the bench to change. A whistle from Buttonz made me look up, she was looking me over. Black pants tucked into my boots, a green military belt held my pants up to just under my belly button and a black sports bra didn't show much of anything off but I guess I was pretty cute or something now that I had more muscles then fat. Buttonz was bi but I was straight and she always seemed to make sure that if I ever wanted to swing she'd be there for me. I didn't have any plans of swinging any time soon though. She made a kissy face at me in play and I laughed as I put on deodorant and pulled a black sleeveless shirt on. I hopped and grabbed my crutches from the wall and leaned them up against the bench as I made a bundle with my towel and dirty clothes to carry out easily. "Aww wait for me." Buttonz called as she yanked on a top on. "Alright, alright." Buttonz doubled over to tie her shoes and we where set to go. Tying the towel ends together I put the knot of towel in my mouth and we walked from the showers in time to see Andrew and Dave come out. Both of them where laughing about something. "Spirit.. Why are you carrying that in your mouth?"Dave asked with a perplexed look. "Cause It's easier then putting it on the hand grips and going that way."

"Buttonz could of carried it for you."

"I didn't want Buttonz to carry it for me."

"Alright." Dave shrugged and reached to take the bundle from my mouth, I smirked and as he tugged I bit down harder. His tuging rewarded him with nothing. Howler barked from the other side of the shower room door and I turned to see Buttonz opening the door for a soaking wet Houndour, he'd taken a shower after I was done apparently.. Shaking off he sent water everywhere.

Once back in the room we sat down on mine and Buttonz's bed because our clothes where in the washing machines. "I'm telling you," Dave was saying with his mouth half full of bread. "the Pokemon league is really hard." The three of us nodded our heads, That was obvious, they wouldn't be the elite 4 if they weren't hard. "You should start gathering Pokemon to fight their core elemental Pokemon they have." Dave swallowed his food and shifted on the bed next to Buttonz. "Well.. what are their Pokemon?" Andrew asked with a tilted head as he gave Wolf some of his food from the plate the little Poochyena scarfed it down quickly. "Well you have ice, dark, ghost, poison and the champion who uses a mix of types." The three of us nodded our heads before a knock on the door cut us off. "Come in." Buttonz called and the Inn keeper opened the door "Professor Oak would like to see you at his lab ASAP." The woman bowed slightly to us and left. "I have to take my leave, thanks for the food, keep working hard on becoming Pokemon masters." Dave waved to us before leaving, his Scyther tagging after him. "Well.. lets go." I said getting to my feet and hopping to the door to get my crutches.

About half an hour later we showed up on Professor Oak's front door and he came out in a whirl of things to say, his gray hair sticking up like he hadn't slept. He stopped his ranting to look at me on my crutches and he arched an eyebrow at the three of us with our Pokemon out of their pokeballs and chasing each other around now that we had stopped. "What happen to your leg?"

"Howler."

"Who?"

"The Houndour you gave me.. He bit me and I named him Howler."

"Oh.. I told you he was a handful."

"Only when you don't rub his belly after he's eaten." I leaned forward on the crutches and scratches Howler's back absently. "Who taught you that trick?"

"A friend of mine." Oak nodded his head before leading us into the lab. "I have a package I need you to deliver for me."

"Ummm ok.." I muttered as I leaned on my crutches boredly "It's a wondrous discovery." Oak went on and I looked toward Buttonz and Andrew who looked at me and each other with bored expressions. "Well.. what is it?"

"I can't tell you, but I need you to take the package to Viridian city gym."

"The gym leader ah?" Buttonz crossed her arms with a tilted head, her long black hair spilling down her back. "Yes, I need it delivered as soon as possible. Spirit I don't think you'll be able to go.." The old man looked at my leg and I gritted my teeth about ready to beat him with the aluminum based walking implement. "You are slow on those crutches Spirit."

"Fuck if I am!" I tossed the crutches down with a look of sheer anger, I didn't care if my leg fell off or rotted off my body, I would not be called slow by a bent back old man who got his ass pwned by Ash on so many levels and still had the audacity to think himself better! "Spirit." Andrew started to say but my lips peeled back much like an angry dog about to attack. "STAND DOWN SPIRIT FAIR WIND!" I jerked and looked toward the man who had shouted. In the door stood my old boot camp drill Sargent. Drill Sargent Tzuya Kamikaze the meanest old fart on the whole island. He'd come from another country and his accent made it evident. Dark skinned with long black hair pulled back into a rat tail sorta like Reno from FF7. Buttonz and Andrew knew him, the island had made him the PE teacher and disciplinary figure. Tzuya came from another country where the Pokemon where far stronger there from his stories and they where used as nearly everything from pets to war partners. Still poised to rip Oak a new one I saw Tzuya stride forward a Pokeball in his hands as if he was gonna beam in the head with it. I took a step back and rolled my shoulders, he'd always thrown rocks, mud, Pokeballs, and more if you didn't obey in a timely manner. He eyed our Pokemon and smiled warmly at them but his eyes became icy as he looked at me and the crutches I'd thrown to the floor. "Private Fair wind.." He commented, he never could shake his old military habits. "What in the nine hells are you doing poised in such a threatening manner to this old man? A authority in Pokemon studies if I remember correctly." Icy blue eyes burred into my skull and I sighed. "He had a mission that needed speed for us but he told me it would be best if I stayed behind because of wounds."

"Wounds?"

"Howler.."

"Who?"

"The Houndour at my feet, acquired four days ago from this very man," He always wanted details and since I was a child he'd always been friends with my dad so he always took the liberty of pounding the information he wanted out of me. "attacked me after Andrew, me and Buttonz ran from the press gathered outside of the lab once we'd obtained Pokemon from Professor Oak."

"Private.. why did your Houndour attack you?"

"I'd fed him food two hours prior and did not know to rub his stomach to help him digest.. and he attacked my right leg sir."

"Who told you about the belly rubbing tactic?"

"Dave."

"Dave..."

"I don't know any other information about said person." Drill Sgt. Tzuya walked around the three of us, we had not forgotten his lessons from school and stood in a loose atease stance, legs apart, hands behind our backs looking straight ahead. "Very good Fair-wind. Perry." Andrew turned his head to look at Drill Sgt. Tzuya "What would you say about your sister's wounded leg? You were the medic on the scene.."

"Sir.." Andrew looked at me knowing I wanted to go to Viridian city but if he lied.. he'd get in trouble because Tzuya would check my leg himself. "She has to stay off of it." Andrew gave me a sorry look and I nodded to him, he'd done what was best for me. I was stubborn and wanted to go even if wounded. "Fair-wind.. Didn't you learn to obey your brother back in boot camp?" Tzuya crossed his arms and stood in front of me, 5ft 9inches, 198lbs of pure muscle with jet black hair with silver wings on his temples Tzuya had icy blue eyes and a square jaw with an aura of command around him. "Sir yes sir."

"And yet you refuse to obey.."

"Sir.."

"No sir's out of you Fair wind. Your staying home in this mission."

"Then Drill Sgt Tzuya we cannot take this mission." Buttonz said and Tzuya arched an eyebrow high into the hair that was in his face. "I'll be damned Buttonz has a tongue today!" The imposing military man walked the scant two feet over to stand in front of Buttonz. "And why can't you two leave your buddy Fair-wind here behind in the secure town?"

"It's against us to leave anyone behind.. We are a unit of three not two. Without Fair-wind no one has the first watch or the cooking position." Tzuya frowned at the woman who stood just an inch or so taller then him. He knew we where not related but from out bonds of friendship we might as well have been. He had even commented he'd seen no such bonds of devout friendship and comradeship since some war he'd been in years before coming to the island. "You damn squadies are the worst I ever come across."Tzuya started to laugh as Oak grunted to himself. "Sorry to interrupt your.. whatever it is but I do need someone to take this package to Viridian City gym as soon as possible."

"Sorry Professor Oak but your not gonna get these kids without letting Spit fire here go with them."

"Who are you anyway?" Oak asked with cutting eyes.

"Drill Sgt. Tzuya Kamikaze of another countries military unit.. retired." Tzuya saluted him and Howler let out a deep growl and the Pokeballs on the back of Tzuya's belt burst open. His Arcanine, Absol, Machoke, and Skarmory appeared in bursts of light. All of us jumped back, from the large fierce Pokemon. "What in the blue blazes.." Tzuya said and eyed the four eliet Pokemon with his icy eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" The higher level Pokemon stared so intently at Houndour that they refused to acknowledge their trainer's questions. Skarmory flapped it's wings kicking up a gust of wind slightly and I darted forward to scoop up Howler just as the bird Pokemon's wings went back for a bigger gust that would of hurt Howler. "Return!" The pokemon returned to their Pokeballs after turning to regard their Trainer with cold icy eyes. Oak growled loudly at this. "You three are the most qualified trainers in this town to take on this mission, I guess I have to wait till her leg gets better before this package can be delivered.." The old man huffed before leaving the area of the lab the four of us occupied. "Return your Pokemon to it's Pokeball Fair-wind."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's busted." Tzuya glared at me so darkly I thought he was gonna skin me alive. "I SAID RETURN YOUR POKEMON TO IT'S POKEBALL FAIR-WIND!"

"I CAN'T YOU BLOCK HEADED OLD MAN!" Wrong move, Tzuya grabbed me up by the front of my sleevless shirt and lifted me face to face with him, a good inch or two from the ground the man could hold my 170-180lb body up with trained ease. "You keep lying to me and I'll feed you to the crocs kid." his lips where peeled back in a snarling promise of his words. "Sir! She's not lieing the Pokeball is busted!" Andrew and Buttonz grabbed onto Tzuya's arms in an attempt to hold him back from hurting me. How much they'd do was questionable but the man glared at the two of them, not all three of us could lie about the same thing and have the same story could we? He let me go and I dropped to my butt with a grunt. Howler could make other Pokemon leave their Pokeballs, what was I gonna do with him? I had to keep him under control somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Ch5

My Pokemon Howler, a level 2 Houndour was able to entice Pokemon from their Pokeballs by growling and barking at them. He also broke his own Pokeball the first day I got him from Professor Oak in Pallet town. "Spirit!" Andrew shouted at me and I turned to look toward my friend/brother, he was short, about 5ft2-4inches with cropped hair and blue eyes. He was protective toward nearly anyone who needed it but mostly toward his friends and it showed with how he came striding up to me pointing a finger at me. "Your leg is not going to get any better with you walking around on it like it's not hurt." The older male put his hands on his hips and frowned at me. Being about 5ft5-7inches tall he had to look up at me but that in no way meant we didn't love each other or that the great amounts of respect we had for one another where made less by our size differences. "Nii sama.. I'm going to ring your neck and hang you by your toes." I put a hand to my head and leaned back against a brick wall. "No you won't. Now stop walking around without your crutches. I'll tell Tzuya."

"You wouldn't.." I looked at my older brother with cutting blue eyes and he met me stare for stare. He'd tell Tzuya and then Tzuya would tie me to the bed or keep me under constant watch. He was a Drill Sgt from another country and I thought he was ruthless but he always told me that he was the softest mother fucker from the whole country, I mean the country waged war with their Pokemon as battle companions! WAR! His Pokemon had the scars from battles to prove it too. "Alright fine." I gave up against fighting him.. for now about crutches and spent the remainder of my time on the crutches. It was nearly a week plus three days before I could walk without them and had my stitches removed from the right leg that Howler had been so kind as to tear up. Tzuya was still around and Oak was constantly impatient about the three of us taking his parcel to the gym leader in Viridian City.

"Now that you can walk on it Spirit." Buttonz leaned forward across the table and grinned at me. "How 'bout we go deliver that package for the old fart?" Buttonz was nearly 6feet tall. Long black hair to her waist and baby/metallic blue eyes shown from under the bangs. "Yeah, yeah yeah." I sat back at the table of the dinning room of the Inn arms behind my head with a bored look on my face. The two of us where waiting for Tzuya and Andrew to get the food we'd ordered. Headphones hung around my neck, a cord connected it to my Poketech that was playing music for me to listen to, Follow me by Breaking Benjamin. Back on the island the four of us had come from Tzuya was the PE teacher and military buff, family friend of my father and our stand in guardian for now. He never told us what he was doing in town and we didn't bother to ask, it just seemed normal to have the old war vet around. Howler barked and jumped into my lap, the Houndour was getting bigger, now weighing around 10lbs and a foot and a half tall he was now longer then half of my arm, compared to when I'd first got him nearly 2weeks before. Heavy boots on the wood flooring announced the guys coming back with the food. I turned my head to look at them. Tzuya Kamikaze, just under 6ft tall, whip cord lean and dressed in his military clothes that reminded me of SOLDIER uniforms from FF7. Black hair resembling Reno's a bit his icy eyes had a steely quality to them. Back in school and boot camp (A camp where he taught us how to fight and survive in the wilds of the island) me, Andrew and Buttonz had given him the lovely gray wings on the sides of his head. "Foods done." The old man called and placed a set of plates down near the center of the table holding food. Andrew carried another two that held food and then behind them came a woman with four empty plates with a basket of bread sticks. I loved this Inn. "So," Tzuya said around a mouthful of meat. "you guys gonna go take that package to the gym for the old man?" He tilted his head to look at Andrew, turned it to look at me and then once more to look at Buttonz. "Yeah, that was the deal, once I was able to walk we'd take the package to the gym up in Viridian."

"Good, good. Love a unit that keeps it word." I rolled my eyes at the old man, loved him to bits but sometimes he was weird. Howler stuck his nose up onto the table and wagged his tail. I slipped him a piece of ham from my plate and continued to eat. Buttonz and Andrew where doing the same thing for their Pokemon while Tzuya wasn't looking. After a time the four or well.. 7 of us finished all the food from the plates with a bit of trading and swapping when one or the other came across something they didn't like. Leaving our plates on the table the four of us stood up and left to our rooms, Tzuya had his own while the three of us shared one. Andrew and me shared a bunk bed while Buttonz had her own bed. "I wonder how long it'll take to get to Viridian.." I said offhandedly as I started to fold the freshly washed clothes on my bed and put them into my pack. "I don't know.. couple days maybe." Andrew said as he did the same with his clothes that where in a pile at the end of my bed. "We're heading out tomorrow right?"

"Yep." I nodded my head to the answer before coming across the busted Pokeball that had once been Howlers. "Think this would be a good souvenir for when I'm old?" I asked with a grin on my face, my friends looked up from their packing to nod their heads in agreement. With that I put it away with the clothes. The rest of the day was spent buying things for the journey. Buttonz got things for the Pokemon, Andrew got information from people and I bought the food for the trip. Howler pranced around behind me his head spinning as he looked around at the people and the Pokemon all around him. "That's 250." A woman told me as I filled a bag with about 7apples. "Here go." I handed her the money she wanted and she smiled bowing to me, I bowed back and whistled for Howler. Heading back up the road I laughed as he bounded ahead, barking at a wild Pidgey who kicked up a dust screen and flew off. Humming softly I walked down the street listening to Your guardian angel by red jumpsuit apparatus. Howler did what he did best and sang along with me in his howls and yips.

A few stops and many songs later I pushed the door to the room open, Howler bounded in barking at Buttonz's Ekans who lifted it's head to let out a hiss like greetings to the little Houndour. "Hi nee chan." Buttonz greeted with a hand in the air, laying on her bed with bags of food and the like for Pokemon on the floor. Andrew came in behind me panting heavily his Poochyena's fur was standing on end. "Oooo looks like you got a group of fan girls after you." I laughed and sat on my bed as Andrew doubled over panting loudly. "No." He panted out "Not that." He sunk down to the floor his head against the wall. "Pokemon fan club.. went wild.. over.. Wolf." He pointed to his Poochyena who whined it's consent and jumped into his trainer's lap where Andrew's hand ran threw it's fur lovingly. "Hahah sucker." I pointed and smiled widely at him as he flipped me off still panting for breath. "So, what information did you get from the locals?" I asked as I tossed a bottled water to my friend. It was few moments before he replied seeing as how he was busy cracking it open and chugging about 2/3rds of the bottle before giving the rest to Wolf. "Found out that most of the way to Viridian is grass and open land with trees here and there. Most of the Pokemon out there are Pidgeys and Rattata, from levels three to five or six maybe even seven or eight." He shrugged his slender shoulders and I nodded my head. "Well I got food, preserved stuff, light weight and non spoiling things, fruit and bottled water." I searched threw the bags that rustled every time they moved to show my two friends the preserved dehydrated foods, crackers and what not. Buttonz sat up on her bed and started to show us the potions, paralyze heals, antidotes, bandages, slings, and other things she'd gotten. She also held up a Pokedoll for us, each representing our chosen Pokemon. "They where so cute I just had to get them!" She tossed the Houndour doll to me and Howler sniffed it before barking at it and then tackling it from hands to play with it on the floor. Wolf sniffed at the Poochyena doll in Andrews hands before taking it gently and curling up with it as if it was a toy meant for him and not Andrew. Ekans was already curled around her own mirror image doll happily pleased with it's trainer for what I would assume be choosing a doll that didn't look as good as it. (Ekans was really vain.) A knock on the door announced Tzuya coming in. The old military man had his arms crossed over his chest and his Arcanine was behind him, it's bushy cream colored tail wagging easily at the sight of the three of us. We'd grown up around it greeted it happily with grins and waves. Our Pokemon had also grown accustom to the large fire type dog and raced to show it their stuffed versions barking or hissing their pleasure. "You guys leaving in the morning?"

"Yep."

"I wish ya luck then, I'll be heading back to the Island, your parents wanted to make sure y'all where OK."

"Figured as much." The three of us said in unison with grins. "Tell 'em where all good."

"Wasn't gonna say anything short of that." Tzuya knew how much our parents worried about us and found it almost as every bit oppressing as we did at times. "And they say to call them once in awhile." Tzuya walked forward and gave each of us a hug, a kiss on the forehead for the girls and Andrew a hand shake before letting his Arcanine into the room to give us his own farewells. Arcanine sat down in front of me and bent his head to give me a big lick on the cheek before he let me run my hands threw his fur. Thick and warm Acarnine was a total fluff ball. He bid his farewells to each of us and our Pokemon before walking from the room. We ate dinner a few hours later and went to bed shortly after.

------------------------------

"Spirit." Someone shook my shoulder and I growled at them before rolling over to face the wall. "Spirit get up." Damn it I was waking up thanks to them, as I came around my eyes opened up to see the white walls and slowly I rolled over to look up at Andrew who was standing over me already dressed for the chilly morning. "Alright, I'm up." I muttered before sitting up, my head brushing the boards of the upper bunk. Howler lifted his head from his spot at my feet and let his tongue loll out in a loud yawn. Moving from the bed I saw Andrew trying to wake up Buttonz who was curled up in the bed and damn near refusing to move from the warm blankets. "Neko chan!" I shouted loudly and she jerked before rolling over to glare at me. "Ariba." I pointed my thumb up in the air to show her I meant it and she growled at me before rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up. I gathered my clothes and headed down the hall to the showers. Stripping I jumped into the warm water and scrubbed up quickly before rinsing off and changing really quickly into the chosen clothes. Black pants, sleeveless top, belt, hoodie and shoes. Running my hands threw my hair I noticed that Buttonz had her brush and comb on her clothes. Walking over to it I ran it threw my waist length hair and braided it. Unruly snatches of my hair that seemed to never grow past a certain length or lay down flat stuck up at the front of my head to hang in my face. Buttonz came out of the showers and started to dress, we weren't morning people so we stayed quiet and kept each other company by presence alone. Returning to the room we found extra food packed that was warm from the cooks. I grinned as Andrew sat on my bed and ate his breakfast. "They wouldn't take no for an answer." He muttered around a full mouth, he was loving the food. "It's OK, I'm sure we'll be OK carrying an extra what two, three pounds?" I picked up the bundles and found it to be closer to four or five pounds but oh well. I plopped down next to Andrew and Buttonz sat down next to me, we ate in silence as Howler stretched out behind us on the bed. Ekans and Wolf where still asleep in their Pokeballs. Once done with foot we snatched up three small netting like things that could hold small and big bundles. We put the food in each of our own netting and headed out to Professor Oak's.

Howler darted ahead of us in the chilly morning air filled streets happily sniffing things and taunting Wolf in and out of his Pokeball; Ekans simply refused to come out in the cold air. Knocking on the door to Oak's house a sleepy eyed old woman answered the door. "Sorry to wake you but is Gary Oak here?" The old woman nodded her head before opening the door more for us, inside the house was warm and smelled of cooked food, even though I wasn't hungry my stomach growled from it. Oak came shambling down the stairs a few minuets later a package in his arms. "Here." he said in a yawn. A small box wrapped in brown paper. "Just give this to the gym leader Blue at Viridian City."

"Yes sir." Buttonz took the package and slid it into her backpack. "Don't send them off yet!" The old woman called as she came flying down the stairs faster then any old woman I'd ever seen come down stairs. Oak grunted and tightened his house coat around him before shuffling back upstairs. "I need you to send this to my daughter in the same town as the gym leader. Her name is Ati." The woman hustled us out of the house and into the cold morning air. Reaching the outpost of the town limits an officer stopped us. We showed him our Pokedex's and he started to laugh as the old man on my Pokedex started to bitch at him about waking him up. Out into the waste high grass we trudged, somehow no matter how many people walked the same lengths of grass over and over again the waist high grass never gave way to beaten down ground that most paths are made up of. "Howler!" I called as the Houndour darted into the grass all gung ho for an adventure. A loud squawk of a Pidgey announced him attacking something. "HOWLER!" I shouted my voice echoing into the morning air. Running ahead of my friends I stumbled into an area that was full of bent grass in a circle telling me that Howler and the Pidgey where fighting nearby. A loud yelp announced Howler flying back into the circle of grass followed by the Pidgey. My Pokedex started to whir and I pulled it out. "Pidgey." It announced followed by the Pokemon's type stats and HP. "Enemy Pokemon 15 out of 20. Team pokemon 24 of 35."

"Howler!" I called to the Pokemon but Andrew grabbed my shoulder. "Let me fight it." From his pocket he withdrew his Pokedex and hurled his Pokeball containing Wolf. "Return Howler." I called and the Houndour darted toward me but the Pidgey flapped it's wings kicking up a gust that picked up Howler and sent him flying into me. "Critical hit, Enemy Pokemon wins." My Pokedex whirred at me before turning it's self off before I could reach it and throttle the little hologram of a man. Holding Howler to my chest I sat up as Wolf darted in and out around the Pidgey as Andrew called out attacks and detailed instructions. I was a bit jealous of how his Pokemon did exactly as he told it and was stronger then mine. Buttonz came up behind me and pulled me to my feet. "Is Howler ok?" She asked and I looked down toward Howler who was opening his eyes and growling at the Pidgey. "Yeah.. I think he'll be ok. Just rest and one of those potion thingies and I think he'll be ok." I crouched and set Howler on his feet, instantly he darted toward the Pidgey all his fur fluffed out and his little fangs bared. I snatched him up real quick by the scruff. "No, stay." He whined and tried to lunge forward again but I refused to let go. "If your going to act like this I'm going to put you into a Pokeball Howler. I can't have you getting hurt worse then you already are because a Pidgey beat you, it's OK to loose." I drew the little Houndour in close to me and he stopped fighting so much. "Buttonz can you hand me the potion?"  
"Yeah." Buttonz began to dig around in her pack for the potion, soon she handed me the little spray bottle type thing. Instructions lay on the bottle's side. Crack seal, spray on physical wounds of Pokemon then have them drink if any is left. Too much will result in sickness, too little and the potion won't work. Ingredients listed, and then how much was suppose to be used and what not was diagrammed on another side. LVL1 to 5, quarter bottle on wounds, quarter bottle digested. It went on further to describe wounds and if they this or that to use this much or that much. I ignored it. Just a spray over his body and some down his throat. He'd be ok. He growled as the mist covered his wounds and started to form a sealant over the cuts and scraps and he pitched a fit when I poured some into my hand for him to drink, one swallow and he was acting like I'd asked him to eat radiation. "I beat it!" Andrew shouted in sheer happiness. He came running over to us all happy with a Pokeball in his hand and Wolf at his side. "Way to go Andrew!" I smiled and managed to get just a bit more potion down Howler's throat before he backed away from me and growled. "Howler, it's going to help you." I said and he snorted his response. "Oh, just like you eh?" My older brother crouched down and tugged on the random section of hair that always refused to lay down. Letting my head turn to look at him I scowled slightly. "That's because stitches and casts are annoying as fuck. You know how it is to be unable to use something and wanting to go do what others are doing." I pushed his hand away from hair but he just put his whole hand on my head and grinned. "I do and you're just like Howler when I want you to take your medicine when you're sick and you don't wanna cause it tastes bad." Andrew whined out the words tastes bad just to show me how annoyed he was when I got that way. "Yeah well sit and spin Andrew." I flipped him off and put the used Potion into my backpack before giving Buttonz a full one from my pack to replace the one she'd given me. Whistling to Howler the Houndour darted forward and plowed into my chest happy to be held anytime of the day. Andrew laughed as we started back up the road to Viridian city.

Days passed of travel, Andrew introduced us to Pidgey, (He hadn't chosen a name for it) and Howler healed all way so by the end of the 4th day he was level 3 from a fight with a weaker Pidgey and a Rattata. Buttonz also battled her Pokemon leveling up to 6 and Wolf leveled up as well.

"Look!" Buttonz shouted and I looked up from the cook fire on the 5th night out toward Viridian City. "It's a comet!" She pointed toward the streaking comet in the night sky. "Make a wish!" I said with a grin and for a moment or so the three of us where quietly making our wishes. "What did you wish for?"

"If I told you Andrew, I'd not have it come true."

"Oh yeah. Well I'm gonna make mine come true.. I know it will come true." He smiled and laid back on his sleeping bag staring up at the passing comet. "I know mine will too." I smiled at my friends and looked toward the comet as well before going back to stirring the stew. Our first cooked meal of the trip, we had eaten the food the Inn cook had given us the first 4days. Howler laid on his spot at the foot of my sleeping bag, his nose working as the scent of the stew came to a soft simmer. Ekans and Wolf looked up too. I wasn't the best cook but Andrew wasn't going to be cooking if me and Buttonz had anything to say about it. The guy could burn water and serve up cooked rice cold. Buttonz was the better cook of us but she was lazy and didn't have all the things she needed to make the better food so it left me as the cook. "Food done yet?" Buttonz asked as she leaned back against a tree with her hands going over the straps of her backpack to make sure none of it needed mending. "Not yet." I replied in a terse tone, she'd asked just two minuets before the comet had shown up. A couple of minuets later and I served up the food into bowls. We only fed the Pokemon their Pokefood if we didn't have any food enough for them or the food was really expensive and on short supply. They ate stew with us tonight. "Wow Spirit this is really good." Buttonz nearly inhaled a bite of her food and started to cough. I beat her on the back till she held up a hand for me to stop. I smiled at her and shook my head, "It might be good but your not suppose to breath it in onee sama!" I laughed and she smiled at me as Andrew woofed down his food so fast I thought he would choke on it. Swallowing the last bit he held his bowl out to me "More please." he beat his fist against his chest telling me he'd eaten too much too fast. Smiling softly I filled his bowl with more before finishing my food and getting more for everyone till it was all gone amongst the seven of us. Clean up was easy, I didn't have to do anything, Andrew had to clean the stuff tonight (sucker) I laid on my back with a full stomach and stared up at the sky. Howler laid on my stomach happily content to share body heat with me in the warm summer's eve. I drifted off to sleep like that.

Morning came and Andrew's Pidgey woke us up with it's morning serenades of hopping around and twitting into our ears like an alarm bell. If that didn't work she'd peck us. Sitting up shaking my head I looked around before rubbing my eyes sleepily, Poketech rubbing into my eye, jerking my head back I switched to my other arm. "GOD DAMN IT PIDGEY!" Buttonz surged upward from her stomach and pushed the little bird away who flapped it's wings and darted over toward Andrew who was fighting to get out of his sleeping bag, scared from Buttonz's screaming. What a wonderful morning.

* * *

I don't own Pokemon but I do own the OC's

TRANSLATIONS! =3

Ariba- Spanish for up  
Onee sama- Japanese= big sister lord (Used by Spirit to refer to Buttonz)  
Nii sama- Japanese= brother lord  
Nee chan- Japanese= little sister. (Used by Buttonz in reference to Spirit who is younger then her.)


	6. Chapter 6

Ties That Bind Chapter 6

I don't own Pokemon, but Andrew, Buttonz, Spirit and Phoenix are my characters ^____^ ((Sorry it took so long to update this story))

* * *

After Andrew's Pidgey was put away in her pokeball and Buttonz wasn't talking about how she was going to have Pidgey sandwitches for lunch we packed up and headed out, each of us chewing on some granola bar or some breakfast related food. Around a mouth full of smorey granola bar goodness I asked my siblings the impending doom question "Are we there yet?" Button and Andrew stoppeed dead in their tracks, Buttonz looked at me slowly followed by Andrew. Andrew's eye twitched slightly and Buttonz out right glared at me. I was known for repeating that question for hours unless I was giving a satisfying answer. "No, just shut up right now."

"But I wanna know if we're there yet!"

"Do you see a sprawling city?"

"No-"

"Then we're not there yet."

"Then how far do we have to go to get there?" Buttonz grunted at me then put me in a head lock before clicking on her pokedex that sprang up with a ICP Hatchet man in my face making me jump. I would have fallen over if not for my sister holding me in place. "Don't act so freaked out about lil ol hatchetman sister, you're a juggalett just like me."

"Not much of one if I'm scared of clowns."

"You'll get use to it." Buttonz replied as she clicked on some buttons and some wickedly creepy laughs issued from the hatchetman hologram before Buttonz pointed to the screen. "We're here," her finger nail made a clicking sound on the plastic touch screen "and the town is here." Her added touch to the screen caused the hatchetman to snigger out some smart alec remark about how it liked to be touched like that. Buttonz laughed at her Pokedex but I was slightly scared of it. "See? We'll make it into town before... oh say.. lunch time?"

"Woot!" I jumped forward happily. I liked camping and all but I wanted to give the packages to the gym leader in Viridian and give the note to Mrs. Oak's daughter. "We won't make it before lunch time if we don't start moving." Andrew muttered at the two of us as we looked around. "Oh come on, a few more minuets delay will not bring the end of the world about." I told my brother as Howler stretched to his full height by standing on his hind legs and leaning against me like a cant would a scratching post minus the cat and the scratching aspects of it. I reached down and petted the houndour gently before pushing him gently to the ground and saying the word down to him firmly. With a tilted head Howler jumped up onto my leg again. I pushed him down and said down once more. With a huff the young houndour wondered off towards Andrew who smiled at the Pokemon who seemed bent on getting attention.

A loud ringtone from my cellphone echoed around the area making the three of us jump. Pulling the fold up cellphone from my pocket I looked at the caller ID. MOM flashed at me across the outside screen, crap. I flipped open the phone and put it to my ear "Hello?" I asked as if I did not know who it was.

"Why haven't you called? It's been.... I don't know how long but it's been too long young lady! You should have called by now!" I winced as my mom's frantic voice echoed into my ear and I held the ear piece away from my head as she told me how worried she'd been and how she was going to ground me if I ever did this again. She also told me how she was going to make me come back home and make me go to college and get a stable job. I tried my best to tell her sorry between the first few 'do you know how worried I've been?' and 'you should have called' but when she went into the talk about taking my privileges away I bristled. "Is that mom?" Andrew asked and I nodded as she continued to seethe into my right ear. "Tell her I said hi."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She's ripping me a new one." I mumbled to my older brother and he snickered at me, he knew what it was like to be on the recieving end of one of my mom's lectures. A couple seconds of silence issued between a rant and I took it as my time to interrupt her. "Okay mom, I'm sorry I didn't call. Didn't Tzuya come back yet? He told us he'd tell you, Andrew and Buttonz's parents we where okay."

"I do not want Tzuya to tell me anything! I would of thought that at the age of seventeen years old you would have enough common sense to call your mother before you went to sleep."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry didn't do it."

"You're right, sorry didn't do anything but he's still going to be the main topic of this conversation."

"Are you getting smart alec with me Spirit?" I was rather annoyed at my mom by this point. I knew I should have called, hell Tzuya even told all of us to call our parents before we left for Viridian city but that didn't give her the right to treat me like I was twelve or something. "Spirit, what are you doing!?" Buttonz and Andrew hissed at me, me getting smart mouth with my mom never boded well for me and the moment I was going to say 'yes mom, yes I am' Buttonz yanked the phone from my hands and put it up to her ear. "HI mom! It's Buttonz, how are you?" I smirked at Buttonz because I knew what was coming next. In fact I heard it over the silence of the road. "GIVE THE PHONE BACK TO SPIRIT!" Buttonz winced and put a finger in her ear as if the shout had hurt her ear. I wouldn't doubt it, she did have the phone next to her ear when she was talking. Buttonz handed the phone over to me and I put it back NEAR my ear. "Hello?"

"What the hell was that?"

"That was a Buttonz trying to save my ass." I replied with a smile and Andrew slapped his forehead knowing I was going to die by phone if I kept it up. "Young miss, if you don't get your act together you're going to come home real quick."

"MOM! For the love of all that is holy and mightier then the legendary Pokemon, I am seventeen! I'm almost an adult, I'm not going to die because I didn't call you for," I paused and counted the days on my fingers "three weeks! I know you love me and all and I'm SORRY that I FORGOT TO CALL YOU." I knew I was going to die, my mom hated to be interrupted, she hated it when someone tried to save me and she hated it when I didn't call. I really didn't have an excuse other then I had forgot and that was always my excuse for things... my mom was really tired of it. "Don't forget again Spirit, bye." she hung up the phone and I winced as the line went dead. So I wasn't going to die but I had pissed off my mom to the point she had refused to tell me she loved me before hanging up on me. Silently I wondered if she would call the police and have them drag me back home since I was still a minor and all. "Oh wow... we should so call our parents." Andrew muttered as he fished his own phone from his pocket and started to punch buttons like a mad man as Buttonz did the same. Silently I huffed at them in sheer jealously because they're parents where not screaming at them. Their parents even asked to talk to me and ask how I was doing, I talked to them though my enthusiasm was very much destroyed and blown to bits. Once the talking was over we started back out towards Viridian City.

It was late afternoon before we reached Viridian City. My mood had only imporved a little even if Howler, Buttonz and Andrew where trying to improve my mood with rather funny antics that only drew me from the stupor for awhile before I receded back into it. As we reached the outskirts of the city we heard the low hum of a sports car. My ears picked up the sound immediately and I felt the normal "OOOO!! SHINY!!" feeling swamp me. I loved the sound of motorcycles and sports cars without a doubt and that was what I was hearing. Buttonz and Andrew pulled me out of the road as the shiny new car drove past us at an agonizingly slow pace. Convertible and candy apple red I drooled with envy as I heard the driver rev the engine tauntingly. I hardly noticed the cheerleaders in the back hanging off a guy in the back but he noticed us. I rolled my eyes at him and easily blew him off, Andrew and Buttonz liked the car as well but the three of us could not stand the guy in the back who grinned at us mockingly. "Hey, hey, hey, stop the car." He called to the driver who was already going less then 10mph. The car stopped easily a few feet in front of me and my friends.

"So," the guy called from ahead of us as he pushed himself out of the ride I would of killed for "you like what you see?"

"You? No. The Car... sweet Jesus yes." Andrew replied and the guy stiffened. "I wasn't asking you." The guy eyed Andrew like he was something that crawled out from under a rock and turned his attention to me and Buttonz. He glanced me over, lingering slightly on select parts of me before they wondered over to Buttonz and checked her out. "I think I'm gonna need a bath." I muttered to Andrew who looked very irked at the presence of the guy before us. Andrew laughed when he heard my remark and kept laughing till he was red in the face. The guy bristled instantly at the sound of Andrew laughing. "Whats so funny!?" he shouted acting as if Andrew was laughing at him... and in fact Andrew by proxy was laughing at him. "Get back in your car little man and getting moving." Buttonz said as she glanced over towards me and Andrew for a second before looking back towards the guy. A screech of something issued from the guy and his face turned so red with indignation it almost looked like a tomato. "Do you know who I am!?" He screamed and I arched an eyebrow at him. "A girl?" I asked and he sputtered before marching towards us. "No! I am the future pokemon champion!" he snarled as he grabbed for a pokeball at his belt. "That's a mouth full... are you sure your mom named you that?"

"Shut up! My name is Phoenix you snivelling noob."

"Oooo this guy has a vocabulary!" Buttonz laughed as he launched the pokeball out and from it came the form of a small funny looking blue pokemon with a fin on it's head. "Mudkip." all three Pokedexs chimed at us and started to tell us in perfect timing what a mudkip was. Another flash of light revealed a small brown fuzzy thing and the Pokedex's cut off their spiel about Mudkip to tell us about Eevee. I generally ignored the random status update until it told me the levels of the pokemon. Both pokemon where level two. "Are you joking me? These two doe eyed pokemon are yours and you're talking about pokemon championship? Get real." I waved a hand at him as Howler let out his lovely howl that I recognized as his call to get other pokemon from their balls. Wolf, Pidgey and Ekans came out willingly to look at the two new pokemon before them. Like curious babies they wanted to make friends until Phoenix ordered the attacks. Mudkip went after Wolf and Howler while the Eevee darted in to attack Ekans and Pidgey.

A simple order from us and the two enemy pokemon where down and out for the count. "Is that all you got?" I taunted as Howler came to me prancingly happy licking my face and wagging his tail to the point his whole body shook with the effort. "Oh, such a good boy Howler." I scratched Howler behind the bone plating on his head which brought about some leg thumping. Phoenix laughed and recalled the two fainted pokemon and put them back on his belt. "That's not all I have." He smiled evilly at me before fishing out a rather battered looking Pokeball "Charizard!!" He called out and my heart sank. Charizard was the last evolution of Charmander. The large dragon like pokemon let out a roar of defiance and shot a jet of fire into the air. "We're boned." I muttered and my friends looked at me in agreement. "We can't... we can't beat a charizard." I shouted to Phoenix who laughed at us. "No forefitting! You chose to battle me so you'll see it out to the end!" My hair stood on end, this guy was REALLY annoying. "Howler! Tackle!" I pointed to the Charizard who looked down at Howler like he was a snack. Lifting one of it's massive legs the Charizard easily dodged the attack and used it's tail to move Howler back to my side of the "field". This time Buttonz sent Ekans with Howler in the attack. "Rock throw!" Phoenix shouted and rocks rained down on my pokemon trapping them. "Flame thrower!!" he shouted and a jet of fire burst from the Charizards mouth to the point the rock was molten and swirling around Howler and Ekans. "NO!" Buttonz screamed in terror and ran towards the small dome of magma. "You...." I muttered thinking my pokemon dead for sure. A squawk came from Pidgey as the little bird flitted around the Charizard pecking and raging a storm across it's head.

The Charizard lazily took flight and kept up with the small pidgey before a laugh came from Phoenix again and his charizard shot Pidgey from the sky with a pebble. Rage boiled in my chest as I saw Andrew's face became a mask of worry for his Pidgey that now rested in the pokeball in Andrew's hand. Poocheyena let out a snarl and darted for the the Charizard that was becoming nothing but light. Wolf snapped at the fading light with disgust before Phoenix laughed at us and called out another pokemon. "Hitmonchamp." Our pokedexs rang out but before the pokedexs could finish telling us the information Wolf was KO'ed as well. Feeling utterly defeated the three of us started to look for sticks to attack the magma dome with now that Phoenix was laughing and taunting us. "Fucking noobs!" he laughed as the cheer leaders in the back started to chant something about how he was the best at this or that and how no one could beat him. I picked up a rock and tossed it right at a pretty blonds face. Her scream of pain was quiet entertaining. Phoenix turned and glared at me like I was the worst thing to ever walk on the face of the earth, how dare I hurt one of his barbies. "LETS GO PHOENIX!!" one of the girls snarled at him so fiercely that I was scared of her. No one wants to mess with a barbie who talks like Satan.

After we collected our pokemon we ran into town carrying our Pokemon. Nurse Joy, who looked very much like the other Nurse Joy in Pallet town gave us the most evil looks like we had purposefully done this to our pokemon. Beds where hauled out for each of the pokemon and they where rushed to the back of the hospital leaving the three of us to fret and pace around like caged animals.


	7. Chapter 7

TTB7  
((I don't own Pokemon but I do own the three characters))

* * *

After the fight with Phoenix my friends and I ran to the nearby Viridian City Pokemon Center with our wounded pokemon. They had taken such a viscious beating from Phoenix's Charizard and Hitmonchamp during the battle that the nurse on call that day had given us such evil glares when she saw the state of the four pokemon. that glare had the three of us had shrinking back from her. Charizard had trapped Howler and Ekans in a dome of molten rock during the fight so those two pokemon where badly burned. Pidgey had been hit with a pebble from Charizard that had tore through Pidgey's wing while Wolf had been attacked by the Hitmonchamp.

While the three of us waited for any information on our Pokemon we paced around the waiting room like caged animals and constantly glanced towards the doors that our pokemon had been whisked through or at each other for support. After what seemed like forever Nurse Joy came out looking rather haggard though not sad or seeming to be the bearer of bad news. Her eyes scanned the waiting room to find the three of us on a corner bench. Buttonz nudged my shoulder and bobbed her head up in an often common signal between the three of us to look up. When I looked up I noticed Nurse Joy making her way towards us. "I need to speak with you." her tone held a rather annoyed quality to it and I shrank back slightly as my heart tightened with fear. "Are.. are our Pokemon okay?" I blurted out as I stood up to grab my backpack and follow the nurse. "They'll live." She sounded like she was going to chew on us in the back where she was leading us and I wanted to get away from her.

Behind the sliding doors with a pokeball picture on them she took us to a room with furnishings and sturdy walls. "Please, sit." she waved her hand at the furnishings but instead I simply dropped my bag and took a deep breath. "I would like to stay standing, ma'ma."

"If that is what you want."

"I'd like to stand as well... If that's okay with you." Andrew spoke up sounding just as warry as I was.

"I have no problem with that." Nurse Joy turned and looked at Buttonz who was already sitting between Andrew and me in a comfy chair. The nurse then crossed her arms as if this was going to be unpleasent for her. "I need to know why you brought such heavily damaged Pokemon to my center." For a second the three of us stayed silent before we spewed out the answer in a wild storm of words and half finished sentences that we broke off to help one another finish a different sentence. The nurse looked at us with amazement at how chaotic we sounded and she rocked back on her heels before holding a hand up and told us to talk one at a time. She started with Andrew.

"What happened to your Pokemon?"

"Wolf, the Poocheyena was attacked by a Hitmonchamp and a Mudkip."

"Why?"

"We, me, Spirit and Buttonz where checking out a sports car when the guy riding in it had his driver stop the car. The guy got out and when the guy got out he asked if we liked what we saw and I told him I didn't like him but I liked his car. He told me to shut up and asked my sisters the same question. He had a fit over some smart alec answers my sisters made and he wanted a Pokemon battle. He told us he'd take us all out at once and called out his Mudkip and ummm his... what was it?"

"Eevee."

"Oh, yeah, his Eevee. Thanks Buttonz."

"No problem."

"The guy called up his Eevee and then, Howler did what he's named for. He howled but his howls have this ability to call out other Pokemon from their balls and they came out but they wanted to play with the Mudkip and Eevee but Phoenix had them attack. Instantly we blurted out attacks and the two pokemon where beat. Spirit told him if that was the best he had he'd have a long way to go to beat the eliet four and he laughed then summoned a Charizard." Andrew was talking as if he was giving a field report to Tzuya. He gave all the information he could rememeber and he told it how he saw it. "We told him that we could not beat his Charizard but the guy told us that we had provoked the fight so we couldn't forefit. So we had our pokemon attack first. His Charizard used rock throw then used flame thrower making the rocks all melt together around Ekans and Howler then it went after my Pidgey who got hit by a flicked pebble. I called her back into the Pokeball before she could hit the ground but Wolf went to attack the Charizard but Phoenix called it back and sent out a Hitmonchamp that attacked Wolf then he left." Andrew had left out the part where I had pegged one of Phoenix's cheerleaders in the face with a rock and I was thankful that he had. "We then got sticks and dug out Howler and Ekans who where still trapped in the molten dome thingy and came straight here." Andrew had crossed his arms during the end revealing how worried he was that he might get his Poocheyena taken away for a fight he was told he could not forefitt from that resulted with his Pokemon becoming critically injured. The Nurse nodded her head slightly then turned towards Buttonz who told the same story but added the comments we had made Phoenix and the nurse pursed her lips. She looked at me and asked me questions like why did I bait him and say such mean things to him and I told her I was just a normally smart alec person and that the guy was annoying so I thought he'd go away after he was brushed off. She frowned and told me to be nicer to people before standing up. "I see that you three are truely devistated by your Pokemon's current conditions so I will let you off with a warning this time. You should never have let the fight become so devistating, you need to train your Pokemon more as well as your tongues so as not to provoke fights. Now your Pokemon are in rooms 30, 31 and 34." She pointed to each of us in turn and told us the numbers. We darted from the room leaving our stuff on the floor where we had set it.

I ran to room 31 where I found Howler on a bed hooked up to machines that told his heart rate and other information but what tore at me most was the bandages and the smell of the room. Howler was covered in bandages and the room smelled of burnt fur and skin so thick I wanted to gag. "Howler... I'm so sorry... I never should of let you fight that Charizard..." I walked over to the bed and gently ran my fingers over the few areas that where not covered in bandages. Greif along with guilt built up in my chest to the point I had to fight back tears. My shoulders shook and I let my knees give out so I was in a crouch with my head below the edge of the bed with my arms above my head. "I'm sorry." I mummbled softly feeling the stinging in my hands from getting them scorched on the hot rocks for the first time but I knew I didn't care now just like I hadn't cared about it when I was digging out Howler and Ekans. I eventually fell asleep on the floor of the room and refused to take a bed in the trainer's section when a man came into the room to check on Howler. Instead of fight me the man simply told me to go to sleep in the window seat instead of take up floor space on the floor. I consented to that and immediately went back to sleep in my new spot.

When morning came I was woken up by the nurse who had questioned us the other day, she told me that I should go eat but to tell teh truth I wasn't very hungry. I told her that but when she frowned I was easily manipulated out of the room to be met by the man who had asked me to get off the floor last night. Now that I wasn't half asleep I could see the man in his scrubs. My nose went straight into his chest and I went backwards with the momentum of running into him. He quickly back peddled and mummbled about being sorry as I regained my footing and looked him over better. He was tall, about the same height as Buttonz if not a bit shorter and he had short cropped thick black hair, a tan, green eyes and the blue scrubs looked good on him. "Sorry." I mummbled back and stepped out of his way. As he walked past I looked more closely at his face and noted that he had a firm strong jaw, full lips, a straight nose and some light stubble across his face. "Spirit?" Andrew called sleepily as he walked towards me rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand. "Hey Andrew." Apparently he too had slept in the same room of his Pokemon Wolf and Pidgey. "Did you get kicked out too?" I asked as he fell in beside me and we started to walk towards the front of the hall where the sliding doors where. "Yeah, she told me to go eat." Andrew replied though I could tell he'd rather be in the room with his Pokemon. "How is Howler?" He asked and I gave a half hearted shrug. "He's covered in bandages and he's asleep.."

"I'm sorry sis."

"You didn't do."

"I know but I'm still sorry."

"It's okay." I ran a hand through my hair listlessly as we passed Buttonz room and found her just exiting the room as well.

"Get kicked out?" I asked and she nodded her head as well. The three of us traded information back and forth about the conditions of our Pokemon as we walked the hall and into the waiting room then towards the cafateria that was serving breakfast. As the scent of food filled my nose I grew sick to my stomach, I didn't want to eat when Howler was in such a bad condition. "I don't wanna eat." I muttered and stopped walking towards the cafateria. Andrew and Buttonz took a few more steps before they turned to look at me and each of them frowned at me. "You gotta eat sis." Andrew muttered and I shook my head at him "I ain't hungry."  
"Just eat something small." Buttonz offered and I shook my head slightly. "The smell of it makes me sick.."

"You ain't pregnant are you?" Buttonz asked and I smirked slightly before shaking my head. "Not unless I'm the virgian Mary." My siblings/best friends smiled at me then shook their heads. "Well if you won't eat you can't go back to the room so quick or the nurse will know you didn't eat. Come with us." Buttonz walked over to me and took me by the shoulders and steered me towards the cafeteria where the scent of french toast and syrup filled the air. I gave up on not wanting to eat the moment Andrew plopped a plate in front of my face and told me very slyly that he got it for me just incase I got hungry.

The three of us ate in silence as the world moved around us with other trainers coming in and out along with Pokemon Center staff who came and went every so often. "We gotta call out parents." I muttered aloud after I had finished eating. "Oh yeah." Buttonz muttered and Andrew grunted his understanding as buttonz dug into her pocket to grab her cellphone but she didn't open it. I stood up and grabbed the plates on the table to take them to the back of the cafateria was where a conveyer belt was taking plates to the back to be washed. When I came back to the table the other two stood up and we left back to our rooms only to find the nurse in the hall who stopped us and told us that we should take showers then get a room to stay in.

"I want to stay with Howler." I muttered half heartedly and she shook her head. "If anything happens we'll call you." I felt my heart twinge with fear at what could happen while I was asleep or taking a shower. "I mean it, get your stuff from the rooms and then I want you to get a room on the other side of the building, the rooms are free to you since you're trainers and your pokemon are in the center recieving care. Visitor hours are over. Shoo." I gritted my teeth but I was not in the mood to fight with the nurse so I walked to Howler's room and saw him laying on his stomach with his eyes open. "Howler!" I cried out and ran towards him ignoring the clinging scent of burnt flesh and fur as I reached towards him. Howler let out a growl towards me and I froze. "What's a matter Howler?" I muttered feeling confused as to why Howler would growl at me. Slowly I tried to pet him again and he snapped at me. My heart sank and I backed away from Howler then moved to get my stuff that was in the corner. "I'm sorry Howler, I never ment to get you hurt.. I swear it." Howler didn't make any noise as I left the room. Andrew came out of his room just as I was as well as Buttonz. Andrew looked at me with worry written across his face. "Whats a matter?"  
"Howler won't let me touch him."

"Why?"

"I don't know... He was awake when I went into the room but when I went to pet him he snarled and snapped at me." remembering the look of distrust he gave me I felt my heat break and I took in a shuddering breath.

"He's just in pain sister, he'll come back around once he's better." Andrew patted my shoulder and I gave him a half hearted smile before the three of us walked out of the hospital wing and towards the trainer section of the building. We signed in and we where given the same room, this time I got a bed to myself while Buttonz got top bunk and Andrew got button bunk. I smirked at this and told Andrew to watch out if the boards above his head broke that he'd probably be crushed by Buttonz and her matress. Andrew had laughed and Buttonz had told me to shut up but she was smiling as well. Like the hotel we had stayed in at Pallet town the trainer dorms also had communial bathrooms so we took our stuff and went off in the directions of them to clean up. Once we where clean all three of us made calls to our parents.

"Hello?" My mom's voice came through the phone with a clear connection.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Spirit, how have you been?"

"I been okay mom."

"You don't sound Okay, what's a matter?" Why where mom's able to pic up those kinda things over the phone?

"I got into a Pokemon battle yesterday with some prick and he used a Charizard on my Pokemon."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry to hear that. Is your Pokemon okay?"

"Kinda, he's in the Pokemon center right now being taken care of. He's burnt pretty badly I think.. I don't really know."

"Oh honey I'm sorry. I hope your Pokemon gets better. I'll pray for you."

"Thanks mom."

"How are Andrew and Buttonz?"

"They're okay I guess, their pokemon got hurt by the same guy yesterday too so they're worried about theirs as well."

"Oh, well tell them I'll pray for them and that I hope you all get stronger from this."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled to hear her tell me she loved me. The last time I had been on the phone with her we had argued over me not calling her for well over two weeks and she had hung up on me refusing to tell me she loved me like she normally did. "Have you been eating?"

"Yes mamma."

"Good."

"You been okay ma?"

"Of course I have been. Your father and your brother are here with me."

"They're not much to rely on ma, you know that." I heard her chuckle slightly over the phone.

"You leave that to me, I know how to get them to do what is needed around the house. You have faith in your old mamma."

"Yes mamma." I smiled softly and leaned my head against the wall

"Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes mamma. I ain't started no fights... well other then the one yesterday but he had it coming."

"Spirit..."

"Well he did! He told Andrew to shut up and looked at him like he was trash. You know I ain't gonna let that slide, Andrew's my brother."

"Oh baby, I know but you should have walked away."

"I know.. but he made me mad."

"It's okay, you'll be able to beat him next time."

"I don't know ma.. he had a Charizard."

"Don't talk like that, I know you'll win but I have to go. Remember Spirit, I love you," My mom made kissing noises into the phone "thats me kissing you and hug yourself for me okay?"

"Yes mamma, I love you too." I shut the phone and sighed. It felt good to talk to my mom I already felt a little better about the whole predicament.


	8. Chapter 8

TTB8

I don't own Pokemon but I do own Andrew, Spirit and Buttonz.

* * *

After my conversation with my mom I was headed back to my room with Buttonz and Andrew by my side, the three of us walked past other trainers and pokemon enthusiasts in a kind of blur. I really didn't want to talk with them but one of them broke off from a large group and headed right towards us. "Hey, I've seen you guys around before, where are you guys from?" I looked at my brother and sister to my left and my right before answering the boy who was about our age. "We came from Six Island."

"Six island huh? Never heard of it." The boy scratched his head and looked at me skeptically before I smiled at him and fished my cellphone out of my pocket. "I'll show you where it is, come here and look." I told him as I punched a few buttons on the phone and brought up the world map. "This is the main land yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head and looked at the phone in an attempt to hide the face he was making. "Well if you scroll down you get three islands, One island, Two island, and Three island." I pointed to the small blips on the map surrounded by blue. "Scroll down again and you get four and five."

"Are all the islands just numbered?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I nodded my head and scrolled down again. "We live about a two days ferry ride away from Pallet Town."

"I thought the ferries went to Vermilion city."

"Normally that does happen but one of my mom's friends owns a ferry so he took us to Pallet town." I smiled at the boy and he smiled back tentively. "So are you guys headed back home?"

"No, we just started our journey."

"You're just NOW becoming Pokemon trainers?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He looked at me and then shook his head slightly. "You should talk to the old man near the gym here, he gives out cool apps that tell you about status problems, how to catch pokemon and such."

"Oh wow, thanks."

"No problem. My names Jace."

"Nice ta meet ya, I'm Spirit."

"It's nice to meet you too Spirit, your friends are leaving you." I turned to see Andrew and Buttonz down the hall oblivious to me not being near them. "Oi! Ey, wait for me guys!" I shouted and darted after my brother and sister.

Andrew and Buttonz stopped and looked back then gave me guilty smiles, they had not noticed I was missing! Catching up with them down the hall I swung my arms around their shoulders and leaned on them. "Leave me behind will you?" I pulled then in close and put them into a headlock. The two of them gave out loud grunts as my arms encircled their necks and they struggled to be free. "Oh! I have an idea as to why Howler growled at me." Andrew put his hands against my arm and side as he tried to pull his head loose "Really? What is it?" he asked as I tightened my arm. "He is mad about loosing so he doesn't want me near him."

"I thought he was mad at you for letting him loose." Buttonz muttered from under my arm and I turned to look at her. "That might be it too, I'm just thinking of things."

"You think? Don't hurt yourself." Buttonz waved a hand around near my head and I puffed out my cheeks slightly before tightening my arm around her head. She let out a loud grunt before she started to tickle my side, I lurched my lower half forwards trying to wiggle my sides away from her fingers. My attempts did not work and I started to laugh loudly, When Andrew heard my laughs he joined in on tickling my side as well doubling my laughing till I let them go and darted down the hall with them chasing me. The three of us ran around the trainer dorms tickling each other until Nurse Joy came into hall with her hands on her hips and looked at us as if we where naughty children. She looked at the three of us who looked at her with big guilty grins plastered across our faces. "I'm glad you three have your spirits back I need you to be quiet please." She put her finger to her lips and the three of us nodded our heads. "Sorry Nurse Joy."

"It's alright, just keep it down." She smiled softly and left the three of us, Buttonz was cornered against the wall by Andrew and me and now that we had been told to be quieter we backed off a bit with soft huffs. "We should head back to our room, Spirit." Buttonz said and I nodded my head "I'll head to the room in a bit, I want to stay awake and check this place out more."

"Alright, keep your phone on you." Andrew said as he crossed his arms over his white shirt and I nodded my head to him "No worries, I'll do that nii sama." I fished my cellphone from my pocket and showed him before he nodded his head and went with Buttonz back to the room.

It was at least 10PM by now and the place had taken on a dim lighting quality. Only every other light in the hallway was on and doors where shut with no lights peeking out from under them, down the hall towards the Pokemon center waiting room there was lights on and a few skeleton shift nurses and doctors wondering around every so often. I passed through the sliding doors at the end of the hall and entered into the Pokemon center waiting room, a few people wondered about, late comers and goers. "Psst." I paused and looked at a round man who was looking at me with a lopsided smile. "Hmm?" The man sidelded over to me looking suspicious and shifty setting my nerves on edge. "Would you like a rare pokemon?"

"Ummm what kinda rare pokemon?"

"The largest Magikarp of all time."

"Magikarp aren't rare." I crossed my arms and he looked at me in surprise. "Oh but the larger ones are!"

"I want to see it." The man started to fish around in his pants and vest before holding out a pokeball then dropping it to the floor with what sounded like a loud clatter. The ball burst open in a flash of white light and a Magikarp started to flop on the tiles. I crossed my arms and kneeled down to look at the Magikarp, it looked no different then any other Magikarp I had seen on TV. I looked up to see the man but he was gone. "Hey!" I stood up and looked around hearing nothing but the whir of machines and the futile flopping of Magikarp and it's "Magik-Magik-Karp-Karp" I looked at the Magikarp and frowned slightly before rubbing it away. Magikarp wasn't a good Pokemon for battles but it was kinda cute and if I took care of it well enough it would evolve into a Gyarados. I smiled and knelt down to pet the Magikarp who renewed it's flopping in a happy mannerism. Smiling I picked up the pokeball and held it out "Return Magikarp." A red light flashed out to envelope the flopping pokemon and return it to the pokeball. Tapping the button in the center the ball shrunk to a smaller size before I put it into my pocket. Walking towards the recovery rooms of the Pokemon center I found my way into Howler's room and found the little Houndour to be staring out the window sadly. "Howler." I called softly and his head whipped around to look at me. At first his tail wagged and he whined happily but after a moment he dropped his head and whined softly. "Howler, whats a matter?" I walked over to Howler and put my head near his but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Howler, I'm sorry you got hurt.." Howler interrupted me with a growl then let out a short howl and started to talk. "You don't care you got hurt? You just thought I didn't need you because you lost? Howler! I don't care if you loose a thousand times! I love you and won't ever try to give you away." I jumped onto the bed with Howler and cuddled him in my arms. Howler struggled for a moment then stopped and laid in my arms easily. "If you're worried about being weak Howler, we'll just train harder once you're all better. How does that sound?"

"Houndour."

"I thought you'd like that." I laid my head across his and rubbed my cheek against the bone plate on his head, his tail thumped against my stomach gently.

When morning came Nurse Joy found me and Howler curled up on the bed looking 'cute' and 'inseparable', she also informed me that our pokemon could leave the recovery room after lunch but Pidgey was advised to stay out of the air for a few more days. I was shooed out of the room and back into the trainer dorms where I found Buttonz sitting on a couch in one of the open communes watching TV. "Wheres Shorty?" I asked as I jumped the back of the couch and landed on the seat next to Buttonz. "He's in the bathroom."

"Alright, what ya watching?"

"Pokemon 101."

"Whats it talking about today?" Pokemon 101 was a show that chose a certain pokemon or a type to elaborate on every day. "It's talking about Hitmonchan."

"Oh that fighting type that likes to box?"

"Yeah." Buttonz nodded her head softly before I grinned at her and jumped her. "Guess what!" Buttonz looked at me like I was crazy before giving me a sheepish grin "You're gay?" I laughed and shook my head. "No, Nurse Joy said we could have our Pokemon after lunch."

"Really!?"

"Yeah!"

"That's great!" Andrew chimed in as he jumped on top of me to make it a dog pile. "What time is it now?"

"Eight A'clock." I answered and we all frowned, we had a letter and a parcel to deliver but it would feel weird to walk around town without our pokemon and it was considered rude to come too early to someones house. "Well.. we could go eat and deliver the parcles... and then buy a welcome back present for our pokemon..." Buttonz offered and I nodded my head. Doing something was better then nothing even if doing something was uncomfortable. "Breakfast first?" Andrew offered since he had already changed, me and Buttonz agreed to this and went to the mess hall where they where serving french toast, fruit, oat meal and toast with juice for breakfast. No one shared their breakfast this time and we found we where not the only ones to dress in our PJ's to breakfast. After breakfast Andrew watched TV while me and Buttonz dressed quickly then went to deliver the letter to Gary Oak's daughter and the parcel to the gym leader. "Should we split up?" I asked as I tied up my shoes, in the commune area next to Andrew and Buttonz who looked at the parcel and the letter on the coffee table in front of them. "Nah, I want to meet this Blue guy and that Ati lady." Buttonz said as she fiddled with the letter that was not too badly scuffed up from our travels, it was a good thing they had not been in my backpack or they would have looked much worse. "Alright, we'll ask for directions to Ati's house then we'll find the gym, Oh yeah, another trainer told me about a guy who gave out apps about Pokemon stuff who lived near the gym, maybe we could visit him when we're done?" I asked as I straightened up from tying my shoe and stretched my legs. "Sounds good to me but I was pretty sure we knew a lot more then the ten year olds running around going 'POKEMON'." Buttonz mumbled softly and I nodded my head to agree with her "We do, we just don't know everything. I'd rather learn things now then pay for them later up the road when I've declared my self a 'Pokemon Master'."

"Agreed." Andrew said and pushed himself up off the couch then we dragged Buttonz to her feet and headed towards the entrance of the pokemon center.

"Hey Nurse Joy, you know where a girl named Ati lives?"

"Oh, no I don't. The phone book is over there though." She pointed to the phone booth where a large book sat and I swallowed my dismay. "Nah, we'll just ask around!"

"Don't be lazy Spirit."

"I'm not! I'm working on my PEOPLE SKILLZ!"

"Yeah, okay." Buttonz rolled her eyes and pushed me out of the Pokemon Center front doors.

"I think we're in for trouble." Andrew muttered as I sidled up next to an old woman with an elongated step of my right leg and dragging my left one behind me across the pavement. "Hello, ojee san" I declared and the gray haired woman looked at me clutching her purse a little more tightly and holding her cane a little more swinging capable. "Hello young.. lady."

"Greetings! Might you know where Ati Oak lives?" I grinned as big as I could, looking a little crazy for fun.

"Oh, no I don't." She looked at me with a little less hostility and I bowed to her a little exaggerating but I was having fun. "Thank you for your time Ma'am."

"Oh you're welcome." I spun away and almost hit Andrew in the jaw with how close he had gotten to me. "Thank you." Andrew called and ushered me away from the old woman.

"You are so weird sometimes." Buttonz muttered and I grinned at her mischievously before patting her cheek and dancing away from her "and you love EVERY moment of it!" I struck a pose and attempted to moon walk away towards a fountain but I bumped into a woman who had the same brown hair as Gary Oak and the old woman's gray eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"This is why you don't moonwalk backwards, Spirit." Andrew called out as he and Buttonz walked over to me. "Shut up, Shorty."

"That's low."

"So is your altitude." I crossed my arms and looked at Andrew who had crossed his arms. "You wanna fight MS. Fair-wind?"

"I might, you got something to say Short shit?" I asked as I walked up to my brother and put my arm on his head using him as a kick stand. Andrew laughed and pushed me off of him. "I do got something to say, LOOK! A DISTRACTION!"

"OH REALLY!?" I turned around and he kicked my feet out from under me so I landed on my back. "Looks like YOUR altitude is low now, sis."

"That was a bitch move." I laughed and he grinned at me before helping me to my feet.

"Hey, Bubble heads," Buttonz called and I looked towards her "this is Ati, give me that letter."

"BLARG!! YES MISTRESS!" I saluted Buttonz and then assumed the Egore hunch and limped my way over to her heaving and wheezing. "Here you are masta." I dropped to my knees and started to bow my head to the floor. "Egor has been good!" I laughed and stood up to dust off my shorts. "You'll have to excuse my sister, she got out of the insane asylum."

"Oh, I wasn't aware of one here in Viridian.." Ati muttered and I laughed shaking my head. "Nah, Buttonz is Joking, my name is Spirit and I'm perfectly sane.. sometimes." I smiled and she looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm Andrew, It's nice to meet you. Your mother sent us to give you that message."

"Oh, thank you." Ati smiled a bit more surely towards Andrew then she had me but who would smile securely towards a person who had moonwalked into them, told them sorry then went off on someone else before flipping a total different routine with another person. "I'm Buttonz."

"It's nice to meet you all." Ati smiled at the three of sheepishly "I, um thank you for sending me my mother's message but I have to go."

"Alright." the three of us said in unison then me and Buttonz looked at each other and glared "GET OFF MY BRAIN WAVE!!" we shouted in unison again and Andrew laughed as Ati scurried away down the road. "I think you guys scared her away." Andrew muttered and I shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

Onii sama- Big brother (Andrew)

Ojee san (Spirits version of Ojii san which is Mr. in Japanese, it's suppose to me Ms.)


End file.
